Un Pequeño Cambio
by Staticswaves
Summary: NanoFate. Una noticia pone de cabeza el mundo de Fate, Nanoha y Vivio, pero nada puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto?
1. Parte I

¡Al fin escribo un **NanoFate**! Bien por mí xD, esta idea surgió de la nada, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y la tuve que escribir xD y aquí la tienen...

**Si no te gusta el Yuri/Shoujo-Ai NO leas.**

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen... T.T

* * *

**Un Pequeño ****Cambio**

**Parte I.**

* * *

Era un día normal en la sexta unidad móvil, todo era tranquilo desde que Jail Scaglietti fue capturado. Pero en la enfermería de aquel lugar, no estaba todo tan calmado, la comandante de la unidad Hayate Yagami y la doctora Shamal, estaban con la instructora de combate, Nanoha Takamachi que se encontraba, extrañamente, lanzando improperios en contra de su novia, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, que se encontraba en una misión lejos de ahí, sin imaginarse aquella situación.

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡La voy a matar!- Bramó llena de ira.- ¡¿Qué voy hacer ahora?!- Esa pregunta era difícil de contestar.

Hayate y Shamal miraban a Nanoha dar vueltas y vueltas, caminaba de la camilla a la puerta, luego a la ventana y así seguía sin detenerse. Estaba muy enojada, pero a pesar de eso, en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, y la entendían perfectamente. No todos los días se recibían una noticia como esa… y afortunadamente Fate se encontraba en una misión lejos de ahí, así que Nanoha no cometería un crimen, del cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Y esperaban haberla calmado para cuando la rubia llegase a Mid-Childa, o realmente la instructora mataría a su pareja, ¿Por qué? Por las hormonas, según Shamal. Aunque Fate no tenía más culpa que Nanoha.

-Nanoha-chan, cálmate. Por favor.- Pidió Hayate con nerviosismo, al ver como su amiga gruñía y se paseaba como fiera enjaulada.

-¿Qué me calme?- Gruñó la instructora. – ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!- Vociferó.- ¡¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?!- Apuntó a Shamal la cual suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, temiendo que Takamachi se le tirase encima.- ¿Estás completamente segura, Shamal?- Sus ojos reflejaron esperanza y Shamal detestaba tener que quebrar aquel anhelo por una respuesta negativa. Era verdad y Nanoha debía afrontarlo.

-Sí, no hay dudas.- Murmuró su respuesta la doctora.

-Pero…- Titubeó ¿Cómo contradecir un diagnóstico así?- Tiene que haber un error… por favor, Shamal hazme el examen de nuevo.- Pidió y es que era imposible aceptar de buenas a primera el análisis hecho por la rubia. Era… ilógico, iba en contra de todo lo que ella había aprendido en la tierra. Por eso dudaba tanto… a ella le habían enseñado otra cosa. ¡Por eso no se había preocupado!

-Vamos Nanoha-chan, no es tan malo.- Comentó despreocupada Hayate. Takamachi miró a su amiga con furia, sus ojos brillaron y parecía que había llamas en ellos, Yagami se tapó la boca con una mano.- Lo siento, no debí decir algo tan descuidado.

-Yo me tengo que disculpar, estoy actuando como histérica.- Nanoha se sentó en la camilla y miró sus manos, pensativa. ¿Qué había hecho para que eso sucediese? Bueno, sabía que había hecho, pero ¿Cómo fue posible? Biológicamente era improbable, aunque claro en Mid-Childa todo se daba vueltas, todo era muy distinto a como se lo habían enseñado en la tierra. Era un planeta desarrollado, no sabía porque seguía extrañándose… pero aún así, ¡No se suponía que la anatomía humana debía cambiar! Si lo hubiese sabido… _nada habría cam__biado_.

-Tienes que hablar con Fate-chan.- Aconsejó Shamal ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, que Nanoha aceptó gustosa.- No te puedo dar ningún medicamento, lo siento.- Se disculpó aunque no sabía exactamente el motivo, ¿Era por no poder darle un calmante o por haberle dado aquel diagnóstico? ¡Si ella no tenía la culpa de nada!- _Esto me gano por ser doctora…-_ Pensó con cansancio.- _O mejor dicho, por ser la doctora de esta gente…-_ No había nada peor que tener que atender a unas heridas Nanoha, Fate y Signum, eso si que era un dolor de cabeza.- _Como_ _si yo fuese la que lucha como bestia…-_ Suspiró y se concentró en su problema actual: Nanoha.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?- Nanoha se tomó el vaso de agua.

-Bueno, la verdad ¿No?- Contestó Hayate con una sonrisa.- No es como que se lo puedas ocultar, bueno lo puedes hacer, pero no por mucho tiempo.- Takamachi suspiró, era verdad. No podía ocultar su estado por mucho tiempo.

-Esto es tan…- Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cuál era la palabra exacta, para describir su situación?

-¿Lindo? ¿Tierno?- Quiso saber Yagami, aunque por su mueca, se notaba que no esperaba una respuesta así.

-Raro.- Terminó la instructora, sin tomar en cuenta, las palabras de su amiga.- Nunca me imaginé que…- Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

-Vamos, debes decirlo.- Alentó Shamal.- Después te acostumbrarás, es normal que las primerizas tengan miedo, Nanoha.- Hayate asintió al escuchar las palabras de la doctora, como si ambas tuviesen experiencia en aquel campo.

-¿Qué saben ustedes? ¡Lo único que manejan es teoría!- Gritó enojada, asustada y todo eso que sienten las primerizas, según el punto de vista de Shamal, que sólo tenía sonrisa paciente en el rostro.- ¡No sonrías como si supieras lo que siento!

-Bueno, Nanoha… no es culpa mía, o de Hayate-chan que estés…-

-¡No lo digas!- Gruñó la mujer.

-¿Cuándo lo vas asumir?- Preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa, al parecer no le importaba exponer su vida, porque Nanoha estaba tan enfadada, que en cualquier minuto sacaría a Raising Heart.

-¡Es imposible!

-"¿Qué es imposible?" Nanoha se paralizó al escuchar esa voz.- "¿Nanoha?"- Se giró lentamente y notó con alivio que su novia no se hallaba en la habitación. Ella se había puesto en contacto con Shamal, no estaba ahí o de lo contrario todas sus defensas se habrían roto y hubiese terminado llorando en los brazos de la mujer de ojos carmesí. Tenía miedo, y no se lo quiso mostrar a Fate, aunque no lo ocultó muy bien.

-Fate-chan…- Susurró la maga. -No, no es nada… Nyahaha…- Soltó su característica risa, pero a los oídos de Fate sonó muy forzada y como era de esperarse, la enforcer se preocupó.

-"Pero…"- Al ver la mirada suplicante de su novia, Fate dejó de hacer preguntas. Ya volvería a casa para aclarar todo.- "Shamal, tenemos cuatro heridos de gravedad, preparen la sala de emergencia, volvemos esta noche."- El corazón de Nanoha se detuvo, ¿Esa noche? ¿Tan pronto? El temor fue evidente en su cara y la preocupación de Fate aumentó.- "¿Cómo está Vivio?"

-Como siempre, un poco inquieta y curiosa, pero esta muy bien.- Respondió perdida Nanoha. Vivio… ella también se iba a ver afectada por su estado.- Se pondrá muy contenta, cuando le diga que vuelves esta noche.- Comentó al azar, aunque su tono tenía de todo, menos entusiasmo.

-¿Y tú, Nanoha?- Las palabras de Fate eran tranquilas, a pesar que su pecho se encontraba apretado, ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si Nanoha la estaba tratando de una manera bastante fría e impersonal, otras veces llegaba a saltar de alegría cuando ella llamaba, pero por algún motivo que temía descubrir, ahora todo era muy diferente.- ¿Estás contenta por mi vuelta?- Hayate y Shamal hicieron una mueca al escuchar esas palabras, Fate no estaba entendiendo nada y ciertamente no era su culpa.

-¡Claro que sí!- Chilló la instructora. -Me alegra que vuelvas, ha pasado un mes…- Con cada palabra que decía, su voz se iba apagando.

-"¿Tienes algo que contarme?"- La voz de Fate sonaba carente de emociones. Nanoha la miró y con culpa notó como en los ojos de su pareja, había tristeza y miedo.

-Sí, Fate-chan.- Asintió y le sonrió a su novia.- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero lo haré en persona.- La rubia asintió, incapaz de decir algo.- ¿A qué hora volverán?

-"Pasada la media noche."

-Te esperaré despierta.- Aseguró la instructora con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.- Te he extrañado mucho…- Shamal y Hayate intercambiaron una mirada divertida, eso sucedía a menudo. Nanoha y Fate se encerraban en su pequeño mundo, olvidaban que había más gente a su alrededor y se volvían muy melosas. Y por que no se habían visto en un mes y varios días, las dejaron ser.

-"Ya me tengo que ir, Nanoha."- Murmuró Fate.

-Ya veo…- Suspiró desilusionada, después del susto inicial, estaba alegre de haber hablado con su novia.- Nos vemos está noche, Fate-chan.- La rubia asintió.- Y no olvides que te amo.

-"Lo sé."- Fate sabía que Nanoha esperaba otra respuesta.

-¡Fate-chan, eso es cruel!- Reclamó con la mejor cara que tenía en su repertorio de: 'perritos abandonados'. La rubia soltó una risa al verla.

-"Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Te ves linda, cuando pones esa cara."- Y Nanoha se sonrojó, como siempre. Fate no había perdido ese toque halagador, que tenían a su autoestima por los cielos.- "También te amo"- La sonrisa de Nanoha se extendió por todo su rostro.- "Nos vemos, Nanoha"- Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, Fate-chan.- La comunicación se cortó y Nanoha se giró, mucho más feliz de lo que había estado inicialmente.- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Preguntó, mirando a Hayate y Shamal que se reían entre dientes.

-Hace unos minutos, querías matar a Fate-chan.- Explicó la castaña sin reprimir su sonrisa.- Ya sabes… por hacerte "eso".- Las mejillas de Nanoha se encendieron y las palabras no salieron de su garganta, ¿De vergüenza o rabia? Hayate prefería pensar que era por lo primero.- Que de seguro no querías hacer…- Siguió burlona.

-¡Hayate-chan!- Vociferó Nanoha con vergüenza, ¿Por qué Yagami se metía en su vida privada? Era su amiga, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a inmiscuirse… y recordó de quién se estaba hablando, era Hayate Yagami, obviamente se iba a meter en su vida, su hobby era molestar a la gente, especialmente a ella y a su novia.

-Ya, ya.- Tranquilizó la muchacha más baja.- Aunque debes decirme todos los detalles…

-¡Shamal, dile algo!- Rogó Nanoha y la aludida asintió, al parecer creía que la tortura a la pelirroja había sido suficiente.

-Hayate-chan, no es bueno que la alteres o estreses, es malo para su salud.- Shamal hablaba con una sonrisa, y Nanoha de pronto recordó su estado y se comenzó a imaginar lo complicado que se volvería todo, la familia que había formado para Vivio se vendría abajo, Fate no iba a querer estar más con ella, se había vuelto una carga.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Fate-chan?- Preguntó afligida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Yo estoy… me va a dejar, no va a querer estar conmigo… no me va a creer que ella sea... y…- Hayate la abrazó con una sonrisa compresiva. Y Nanoha estalló en llanto. No todos los días, debías darle una noticia así a tu novia.

-Es normal que tengas miedo, pero recuerda que hablamos de Fate-chan, ella no hará nada parecido a lo que dices.- Le tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Hayate asintió y le ofreció un pañuelo, que gustosa aceptó.- Pero… es difícil creer… que yo…- Titubeó un momento y las otras ocupantes del cuarto guardaron silencio. Nanoha suspiró, por primera vez lo iba a decir a viva voz.- Que yo esté embarazada, sin haber tenido algún tipo de relación con un hombre.

-Si ese es el caso, algo que es bastante obvio, ¿Fate-chan, tiene que hacerse cargo de lo que hizo, no?- Nanoha se sonrojó ligeramente al reconocer, el tono sugestivo de su amiga, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecida por aquellas palabras, que la animaban a decirle a su novia que estaba embarazada.

-Gracias, Hayate-chan.- Murmuró llena de gratitud.- Pero…- Miró a Shamal que estaba en su escritorio.- ¿Cómo fue posible?

-¿Magia o tecnología?- Habló la doctora.- No lo sé, voy a tener que averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo lo averiguarás? ¿Lo vas a poner en práctica o algo así?- Preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo podría poner en práctica, Hayate-chan?- Quiso hacerse la desentendida, pero Shamal tenía una idea bastante clara, de lo que estaba sugiriendo Hayate.

-Ya sabes, vas a intentar tener hijos con Signum, ¿No?- Y el color rojizo en las mejillas de Shamal, fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaba la castaña.- Aunque conociéndolas, lo van a intentar muchas veces y _no van a querer_ tener resultado, para así seguir intentando porque son unas insasia-…

-¡Hayate-chan!- Interrumpió la doctora. Nanoha se comenzó a reír, por lo menos ya no la estaban haciendo sufrir a ella.

Todo quedó en silencio, Nanoha se puso una mano en el vientre con una sonrisa, ¿Un hijo? No parecía tan malo ahora, le estaba comenzando a gustar la idea de ampliar su familia.

-Nanoha-chan.- rompió el silencio, la comandante.

-¿Sí, Hayate-chan?

-¿Me dirás los detalles íntimos?

-…

-¿Usan la lengua o los dedos? Signum y Shamal siempre usan…

_**-¡¡HAYATE-CHAN!!**_

El grito de Nanoha y Shamal se escuchó por toda la unidad.

* * *

Me disculpo si alguien se ofendió con estos últimos comentario, es que ya saben Hayate-chan es así xD... (¿O soy yo? Quién sabe xD)

Imagino lo que estarán pensando ¡¿Nanoha embarazada?! ¡¿Y Fate es el _papá_?! (O mamá como prefieran xD) ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! No estaba pensando lo siento T.T, y de antemano les aseguro que no fumo nada de nada... ya me lo han preguntado xD

Y no se preocupen, Shamal va a descubrir si fue magia o tecnología y Signum va a ser su conejillo de indias xD ¿Pobreshita ella? Lo dudo xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen un review, no sean malitos... T.T

Ya, ya me dejo de escribir tonterías

**K4ro.**


	2. Parte II

¡¡Hola!!

Si ya se lo que se preguntarán, ¿Esa niña no tiene vida social, que actualiza tan rápido? Pues si, si tengo vida social aunque cueste creerlo xD. Pero estoy enferma T.T y no puedo salir ni hacer nada más... pobre de mí que llevo encerrada como una semana y varios días... T.T

**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen... **

Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Un Pequeño Cambio.**

**Parte II.**

* * *

Fate estaba mirando el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, a través de una de las ventanillas del helicóptero, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía porque, había estado un mes lejos de su hogar, lejos de Nanoha, de Vivio y todos sus amigos cercanos, pero volver no le traía esa emoción que espero sentir. No, estaba asustada, presentía que algo malo sucedería. Sólo rezaba por el bienestar de Nanoha y Vivio, porque si a su novia e hija les pasaba algo, ella no podría soportarlo.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó y las puertas de este se abrieron, los heridos fueron recibidos de inmediato por una tranquila Shamal, que antes de marcharse le regaló una sonrisa llena de comprensión, como si la doctora supiese algo que ella ignoraba completamente.

Y su temor aumentó. Shamal confirmó sus sospechas, algo importante había pasado en su ausencia. ¿O sólo se estaba volviendo paranoica?

Tomó su bolso y silenciosamente comenzó a caminar, era tarde y no quería seguir haciendo esperar a Nanoha, ella tenía algo importante que decirle, se lo había comentado cuando había llamado. Y de pronto se sintió intrigada, dejando de lado el miedo y preocupación, dejó que la curiosidad se apoderase de ella. ¿Qué querría decirle Nanoha? Era algo importante, estaba segura… pero ¿Qué podía ser tan serio, para que no pudiesen esperar hasta el siguiente día? Por más que lo intentaba, nada aparecía en su mente.

Se le pasó por la cabeza, que podía ser algo con respecto a Vivio, sabía que su novia amaba a la pequeña, pero no era muy buena controlando su energía de cinco añera, o tal vez era algo sobre su relación. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Acaso algo le molestaba a Nanoha con respecto a ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había olvidado alguna fecha importante? Hizo funcionar su cerebro y nada parecido se le vino a la mente. No, no había hecho nada…

Y tal vez eso molestaba a Nanoha, que ella no hiciese nada para quedarse con su familia, que no rechazase ninguna misión, que trabajase como si el mundo se fuese acabar. Que pusiese su imagen como enforcer, por sobre su imagen como madre. Muchas veces, Nanoha se lo había reclamado en sus pequeñas discusiones… y quizá, ella no era tan buena madre como todos decían o creían, ni tampoco una buena pareja. Nanoha tenía mucha razón, en aquel montón de cosas que le recriminaba, cuando la ira le invadía. Nada de lo que decía por muy hiriente que fuese, era mentira.

Esas inseguridades ¿Por qué volvían a surgir? Se suponía que ella y Nanoha, estaban trabajando arduamente en formar una familia y claro, en mantener una sana relación amorosa, no eran la pareja perfecta, discutían, tenían desacuerdos, cometían errores, como todos. Y trataban de mejorar en los aspectos que fallaban, porque se amaban y no querían que los defectos que poseían, arruinasen su familia. Porque ya no eran sólo ellas dos, también debían pensar en Vivio. La niña merecía un hogar estable, su vida no había sido fácil.

Aunque tener a su Fate-mamá lejos por largas temporadas, tampoco le hacía muy bien a la pequeña.

-Supongo que mi principal problema, es la manía que tengo por el trabajo.- Susurró mientras bajaba las escaleras. El trabajo no era más importante que Vivo o Nanoha, al contrario, amaba estar con su novia e hija, pero lamentablemente de amor no se vivía y debía trabajar.

"_¡Pero te tomas esa frase demasiado en serio, Fate!"_

Le había dicho Nanoha, en una de esas tantas discusiones que habían tenido. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que partir? Muchas, sin duda alguna. Planeaban vacaciones y salidas en familia, que eran canceladas el día antes, o a veces el mismo día, porque era llamada por alguna emergencia que se suscitaba. Donde, según sus superiores, _debía_ estar la _gran_ enforcer Testarossa Harlaown, y ¿Quién era ella para contradecir órdenes? No era nadie, sólo un peón que tenía mucho más poder mágico que el resto, que era utilizado para acabar con los peligros en un instante, así la TSBA brindaba una imagen de seguridad a la gente.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

-_Me voy a tomar un tiempo, quiero estar con mi familia y nada, ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de parecer_.- Decidió con una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando la cara que iban a poner Nanoha y Vivio al enterarse de esa noticia.

No tenía idea, de la sorpresa que ella se iba a llevar.

* * *

Nanoha caminaba en círculos por la sala, estaba nerviosa e histérica, Fate llegaría en cualquier momento y tendrían _aquella_ conversación. Por suerte Vivio estaba dormida, así no tendría que explicarle todavía que tendría un hermano y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Siguió dando vueltas, miraba por la ventana, iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego se recostaba en el sofá, se volvía a levantar y repetía la rutina.

No sabía como abordar el tema, es que no podía llegar y decir: "Fate, ¡Estoy embarazada!" A su pobre novia le daría un ataque de algo, y no quería dejar huérfano a sus hijos. Tampoco podía empezar con: "Fate-chan ¿Recuerdas esa noche, cuándo te pusiste cariñosa?" Porque seguramente mandaría el mensaje incorrecto, no era que le molestase el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, si Fate malinterpretaba su mensaje, pero debía informarle de su estado de inmediato. Entre más tiempo pasaba, peor se pondría la situación.

-Como si fuese fácil.- Farfulló con impaciencia.- ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar?- Comenzó a imaginar, el modo en que actuaría su novia al escuchar la noticia, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Fue a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, sin dejar de _intentar_ imaginar la posible reacción de su amante y nada se le ocurría, por más que quería no podía adivinar la reacción de la enforcer. Sólo ella le podía dar la respuesta, y se estaba demorando en llegar a la casa, y con la espera su valor y determinación se estaban esfumando.

-Vamos, Fate-chan.- Susurró nerviosa.- Llega antes de que me arrepienta.- Pidió y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Su corazón se detuvo unos momentos. Y la vio ahí, parada en el pasillo, tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Nanoha?- La voz suave de la rubia, rompió el silencio de la casa. Ella no había logrado ver a la pelirroja debido a la oscuridad, así que comenzó a caminar lentamente, procurando no golpear nada. Nanoha no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de la escasez de luz, podía ver perfectamente a Fate y como siempre, se quedó unos segundos embelesada recorriendo la figura de la enforcer.

-¡Fate-chan!- Se levantó de golpe asustando a la rubia, pero no le importó y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Te extrañé un montón!- Y sin decir más palabras la besó. Al hacer contacto sus labios, ambas sintieron ese conocido hormigueo en sus estómagos, volvieron a revivir la misma sensación, que sintieron años atrás cuando compartieron su primer beso. Volvieron a ser las adolescentes nerviosas y torpes que se besaron por primera vez en aquel puente, dónde comenzó su historia.

-También te extrañé.- Susurró agitada Fate, luego de romper aquel largo y profundo beso. Se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas, disfrutando el calor de la otra, embriagadas con el aroma dulce que desprendían sus cuerpos. Decir que se habían extrañado, era poco para describir lo que habían sentido en esos largos días, donde añoraron la presencia de la otra.

Y el encanto se rompió, cuando Nanoha recordó lo que debía contarle a Fate, su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido para la enforcer, que con delicadeza, le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo, Nanoha?- Le susurró muy cerca del oído y la instructora de combate se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia en su cuello. Su piel se erizó y le temblaron las piernas, la rubia le sujetó por la cintura, sintiendo la repentina debilidad de su novia. Y vaya que se sentía muy bien, estando entre los brazos de Fate.

Nanoha nunca se aburriría de esa sensación, se sentía protegida entre esos gentiles brazos.

-Tienes algo que decirme ¿No?- Volvió a cuestionar la mujer más alta, con un tono de voz mucho más bajo y seductor que la anterior, y de nuevo demasiado cerca de su oído. Nanoha pasó saliva, le costó un poco encontrar su voz.

-S-sí.- Balbuceó con un hilo de voz y con las mejillas rojas. ¿Cómo podía Fate hacerle sentir eso? ¡Sólo le había susurrado palabras al oído! Se sentía como una quinceañera nuevamente, y vaya que le gustaba esa sensación.- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Fate-chan.- Se separaron y se dirigieron al sofá de la mano.

-¿Por qué no encendemos la luz?- Preguntó la rubia de pronto, intentando aligerar el nerviosismo de la instructora.- Quiero ver tu lindo rostro.- Comentó con una sonrisa y sus palabras lograron el efecto esperado.

-¡Fate-chan!- rió Nanoha con un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas.- Deja de halagarme, que ya tengo la autoestima por los cielos.- Se quejó con una sonrisa.

-Pero sólo digo la verdad.- Después de algunas bromas y risas, las mujeres encendieron las luces.- ¿Y qué me quieres decir? Me preocupé, después de esa llamada. ¿Pasa algo malo, Nanoha?- El rostro de Fate mostraba seriedad, realmente la mujer esperaba muy malas noticias.

_-Y no las son… ¿Verdad?_- Se preguntó Nanoha. Era un embarazo, iban a tener un hijo y eso era una bendición, una buena noticia, no algo malo, ¿Cierto?- _Genial, Nanoha… escogiste un muy buen momento para sentirte insegura…_

-¿Nanoha?

-Verás, es algo complicado de explicar Fate-chan… o mejor dicho, de entender.- La rubia sintió como la mano de Nanoha comenzaba a sudar y le dio un apretón suave. Takamachi sonrió agradecida.- Verás Fate-chan… yo… te amo, ¿Lo sabes, no?- La chica de ojos escarlata asintió sin dudar.- Y sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo para herirte…

-Lo sé, Nanoha.- Aseguró la rubia.- Pero, sigo sin entender…- Nanoha le puso un dedo en los labios y Fate guardó silencio.

-Hoy me sentí mal, y Hayate-chan me llevó donde Shamal.- Comenzó el relato, su voz temblaba con cada palabra que decía y cada vez se iba poniendo más pálida. Fate se inquietó, algo no sonaba bien.- Me hizo unos exámenes y…

-¿Estás enferma?- Interrumpió angustiada.

-No exactamente.- Masculló y se quedaron un momento calladas. Fate le dio un apretón en las manos y le sonrió con calidez. Nanoha sintió una repentina confianza.- Fate-chan yo… estoy em…- Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior.- Embarazada.- Siseó débilmente y Fate agudizó su oído y aún así no logró entender esas palabras.

-¿Estás qué? Lo siento, no entendí…- Se disculpó.

-¿No entendiste o no quieres entender?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- También es tu responsabilidad, ¡¿O te vas a echar para atrás?!- Y se puso a llorar abiertamente, dejando a una enforcer más que confundida.- _Oh genial, cambios de humor…_- Pensó, pero no podía dejar de llorar, tenía miedo y Fate no estaba haciendo las cosas muy fáciles.- _¡Tontas hormonas!_

-¡Nanoha!- Fate la abrazó intentado confortarla, aunque ella estaba más asustada que la pelirroja. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso tenía algo grave?- Lo siento, yo… yo… de verdad no te escuché… no llores, por favor.- Pidió acariciando el cabello y la instructora lentamente se separó de ella.- ¿Nanoha?

-Estoy embarazada…- Habló, ni fuerte ni bajo. Fate escuchó claramente y suspiró aliviada.- ¿Fate-chan?

-Me preocupé, pensé que era algo grave.- Susurró con una sonrisa.- Pero sólo estás…- Y Fate en ese momento, proceso bien las palabras de Nanoha. Su sonrisa desapareció, se puso pálida y miró a Nanoha con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Em… bara… zada?- La voz que salió de su boca, no era la suya. No era esa voz dulce y tranquila que Nanoha amaba tanto. No, en esos momentos era temblorosa y aguda.

-Sí, vamos a tener un hijo.- Informó la mujer de cabello rojizo, sintiéndose un poco impaciente y porque no decirlo, nerviosa y asustada por la falta de respuesta de Fate. ¡Le había dicho que estaba embarazada! ¿Y cuál era su reacción? Quedarse callada.- ¿Fate?- volvió a llamarla.

-Va-vamos a tener u-un hijo…- Fue la respuesta de Fate.

-Me estás asustando, di algo…- Pidió Nanoha tomando la mano de la rubia. Estaba fría y sudada. La enforcer al sentir el tacto de su novia, pareció reaccionar.

-¿Cómo es posible Nanoha? Ambas somos mujeres…- Fate habló con incredulidad, pero aun así su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿De emoción quizá? Después de todo, un hijo era una bendición ¿O era por miedo? Si ella consideraba, que no era una buena madre para Vivio, ¿Qué haría con otro hijo? Y Nanoha… ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? Y Fate extrañamente sintió culpa.

-N-no lo sé… Shamal tampoco supo explicarlo.- Fate movió afirmativamente su cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras de Nanoha, pero fue un grave error, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas.- ¿Fate-chan te sientes bien? Estás mucho más pálida y…

-…N-no.- Todo lo que vio la rubia fue oscuridad.

-¡Fate-chan!

* * *

Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos. Lo primero que logró apreciar, fueron voces a su alrededor, pero no lograba entender nada de lo que hablaban, su cabeza dolía mucho, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, esperando ver alguna cara familiar, pero todo lo que logró ver fue el blanco techo de la habitación.

-Hey, al fin despiertas.- Habló una mujer, con un extraño acento.

-¿Hayate?- Murmuró incorporándose. Miró a sus alrededores, reconociendo la enfermería de la unidad seis.- ¿Dónde está Nanoha?

-Aquí estoy.- Apresuradamente la instructora se acercó a su novia.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Con una seña, Nanoha pidió a Hayate y los Wolkenritter que las dejasen solas. Y estos en silencio abandonaron la habitación.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó desorientada.

-Eh… verás te desmayaste cuando te dije que… estaba embarazada.- Nanoha vio como la rubia se tensaba.- Antes que digas algo, ¡Te aseguro que no es de Yuuno-kun! ¡Es nuestro!- Aseguró sabiendo que Fate era celosa y que su primera sospecha sería el chico hurón.

-Oh…- Soltó sin salir de su impresión, pero el nombre de Yuuno le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ese hombre que había intentado reemplazarla cuando había estado en misiones lejos. El recuerdo más claro que se le venía a la mente, fue el primer día en la escuela de su hija. Ella había sido mandada a una misión en el espacio y para su total molestia, Yuuno había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía a ella. Y no entendía porque el hurón había estado ahí, si Nanoha le había dejado claro que nunca sintió nada por él, más allá de una amistad.- _No puedo creer lo celosa que soy._- Se dijo con cansancio. Es que hablar de Yuuno era un nervio sensible que tenía, le molestaba la cercanía que Nanoha tenía con él, y estaba de más decir que la obvia atracción del hurón por su novia, era el motivo principal de sus celos.- _Puedo confiar en Nanoha, pero no en él._

-¿No me crees?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Claro que sí!- Tomó la mano de Nanoha.- Lo siento, es que… es todo tan repentino.- Se rió nerviosamente.- Y tengo un poco de miedo…

-¿Por qué?

-No sé.- Mintió, pero era por el bien de Nanoha. No quería preocuparla con sus inseguridades, iba a mejorar como madre y pareja, trataría de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con Nanoha, Vivio y su futuro hijo.- Tenemos que decirle a Vivio que tendrá una hermana.- Cambió de tema con rapidez, tampoco quería hacer de su inseguridad un drama.

-¿Hermana? ¿Cómo sabes que será niña?

-Es… genética.- Takamachi se rió nerviosa, ella nunca fue buena en ese tipo de cosas.- ¿Shamal no te lo dijo?

-Creo que no la dejé.- Se rascó la nuca.- Gracias Fate-chan.- Abrazó a la rubia.- Cuando me enteré, creí que me dejarías…

-Eso nunca.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Y menos ahora que seremos cuatro.

-Fate-chan… no seremos cuatro.

-¿Eh, porqué?

-Porque son trillizas.

_**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

-…

-…

-Es broma, Fate-chan.- Dijo después de un rato, riendo. Miró a su novia y con asombro notó, que nuevamente se había desmayado.- ¡Mou, Fate-chan!- Gimió recostando a la inconsciente rubia en la cama.- Cielos, creo que nunca voy aprender a bromear.- Se lamentó mirando a la enforcer que tenía los ojos como espiral, mientras murmuraba 'Son trillizas'.

Pero a pesar de todo, Nanoha sintió calma, ya había pasado lo más difícil ¿No?

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! _Aquí esta la niña con ideas fumadas_

Primero que todo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea, aunque la encuentren fumada xD

Lamento si esperaban un capítulo lleno de humor, donde Fate poco menos y se moría al enterarse del embarazo, en realidad eso iba a ser en un principio xD, pero pensando un poco (porque a veces pienso xD), me planteé ¿Por qué no hacer a Fate un poco insegura? No sobre el motivo de cómo Nanoha quedó embarazada, creo que han pasado por mucho como para dudar de la otra, pero ¿Si la hago dudar de su rol como madre y pareja? Fate, como lo menciono, no pasa mucho tiempo con su familia… bueno, eso es cuento aparte xD

En realidad ese fue el motivo por el cual no hice que Fate actuase para la risa, no venía al caso si se estaba cuestionando su rol en su familia, aunque reconozco que hubiese sido más divertido así, a como quedó... u.u

Sobre la mención de Yuuno, fue más que nada un reclamo personal ¿Qué hacía él ahí con Nanoha mirando a Vivio? ¡**Debió** ser Fate! Ahí lo odié más, no salió casi anda en StrikerS, pero tenía que aparecer en ESE momento...

¿Hay otras cosas más difíciles por las cuales tienen que pasar? Mmm… ¿Alguna sugerencia? xD

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, criticas, consejos, lo que sea se acepta de todo!

Gracias por leer.

**K4ro.**


	3. Parte III

Hola.

Sí, al fin me digné a seguir con este fic, xD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

**Un pequeño Cambio.**

**Parte III.**

* * *

Fate estaba escuchando las instrucciones de Shamal, con respecto a la nueva dieta de Nanoha, pero aunque quería no podía prestar toda su atención a la doctora, su corazón aún latía rápido, realmente aquella broma de Nanoha no le había hecho ninguna gracia, aún estaba pálida y le sudaban las manos. Imaginar que había una posibilidad, de que fuesen trillizas era realmente… _aterrorizante_. Ya se imaginaba a tres niñas, con la energía de Nanoha y su velocidad… sería un desastre total.

Levantó un poco la mirada, y se topó con los ojos azules de Hayate, la comandante estaba claramente divertida mirándola, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. No tenía ni los ánimos, ni la energía para aguantar las bromas de su amiga, ya había tenido bastante en un día. Preocupaciones, sorpresas… ¿Y _más_ bromas? No lo iba a poder soportar, estaba agotada. Quería dormir, alejarse de Hayate y de sus torturas, quería irse con Nanoha, y acostarse a dormir abrazada a ella, como siempre lo hacía.

− ¿Te sientes bien, Fate-chan?− La pregunta de Hayate sobresaltó a la enforcer, pero no contesto. Temiendo que sus palabras fuesen usadas en su contra como siempre sucedía.− Parece que aun estás procesando las palabras de Nanoha-chan.− La rubia se refregó las manos nerviosa, sin saber que decir. Iba a ser madre, una hija de ella y de Nanoha… ¡No era tan fácil procesarlo! Debían darle un poco más de tiempo.

Al no escuchar la respuesta de la rubia, Nanoha le miró de reojo con preocupación.

¿Qué le sucedía a su novia? Era verdad que la noticia que le había dado, era para sorprenderse, pero no le había dicho palabra alguna desde que se había desmayado por _segunda vez_. Miró el piso con miedo, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, cada una más absurda que la anterior. Fate estaba asimilando la noticia aún, no había de que preocuparse, era normal. Entonces, ¿Por qué ni siquiera la miraba?

−_No pienses en tonterías, Nanoha_.− Se dijo intentando calmarse, pero al ver que su novia miraba seriamente, casi fría el techo, le hizo dudar.− _Cálmate, te dijo que no te iba a dejar… ella no es así, ¡Deja de dudar!_− Se regañó con enfado, sabía que estaba siendo ridícula, Fate la amaba y le había dicho que no la dejaría. Tomó la mano de la rubia y la presionó débilmente, la miró vacilante, pero la sonrisa cálida que se había formado en el rostro de su novia, le calmó. Todo era su imaginación.− ¿Qué debemos hacer, Shamal?

−Pues, ya te dije como cuidar tu dieta.− La doctora sonrió comprensivamente, al ver a dos de las magas más poderosas del universo, nerviosas por un _simple_ embarazo.− Olvidé comentarte, debes dejar de beber café, Nanoha. Es dañino, pues la cafeína está asociada a las interrupciones del embarazo, sobre todo en el primer trimestre.− Fate reprimió una mueca, su novia era adicta a la cafeína, según decía no podía empezar su día sin su taza diaria de café.

−Pero… ¿Qué voy hacer sin mi café de cada mañana?− Preguntó con un puchero.

−Bebe leche, nada de cafeína Nanoha.− El rostro de Shamal se volvió extremadamente serio.− El consumo de cafeína, se asocia cada vez más a los abortos espontáneos, Nanoha y no queremos eso. ¿Verdad?− La maga asintió rápidamente, asustada al oír la palabra _aborto_.

−Yo me encargaré de eliminar toda la cafeína de la casa.− Comentó Fate, igual de asustada que su pareja. Sería un golpe duro si Takamachi llegaba a perder a su hija. El simple hecho de pensarlo, le hizo estremecer.

−Oh, y me temo que no podrás seguir con tu trabajo, Nanoha.− Shamal esperó los gritos, que afortunadamente no llegaron. La doctora miró a la instructora y con sorpresa vio su expresión seria, mientras asentía a sus palabras.

−Está bien, si es por el bien de nuestro bebé.− Testarossa parpadeó varias veces, esperando los reclamos de su pareja al igual que la doctora, pero Takamachi estaba decidida a seguir al pie de la letra casa indicación de Shamal.− Me pasaré los nueve meses, en el escritorio si es necesario, no quiero que nada malo le pasé a nuestra hija, ¿Verdad Fate-chan?− La enforcer asintió lentamente, y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su novia.

−Veo que Fate ya te habló de la genética, como sea. Te voy a controlar mensualmente, si tienes alguna duda o problema, no dudes en venir.− Ambas asintieron y se levantaron dispuestas a ir a su hogar. Cansadas por todas las emociones que pasaron en el día.− Fate, mañana quiero que te pases por acá. Tengo que hablar contigo, con respecto a los heridos de la misión y sobre tu salud.− Hayate se levantó también, mirando a la rubia que asentía y recordó que ella también debía hablar con su amiga.

Y no eran precisamente noticias buenas.

−También tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre tu trabajo.− La pareja se detuvo y se notó la tensión en ambas.

−_No_…− Nanoha miró angustiada a su amiga.− ¿Se tendrá que ir nuevamente?− Hayate bajó la mirada, Fate suspiró con tristeza. Nanoha sintió como su garganta se apretaba. No podría pasar por su embarazo sola, sin el apoyo de Fate… ¿Era hija de ambas, no? Era el deber de la rubia quedarse a su lado.− _Pero no es ella la que quiere marcharse… es por su trabajo…_− Y dolía no ser la prioridad de la enforcer.

−Eso tendremos que analizarlo.− Una sonrisa llena de pesar se formó en el rostro de la castaña, aunque no era su culpa que solicitasen a Fate para tantas misiones y tampoco la rubia se podía negar. Ordenes eran ordenes y si no se cumplían, le podían quitar el título de enforcer y así arruinar su carrera… aunque ya estaban arruinando su vida personal.− Ahora vayan a su casa, tienen que hablar con Vivio, ¿Verdad?

−Sí… gracias por todo, Shamal.− Habló Fate sin ánimos, no se había imaginado que tendría que marcharse tan pronto. Y no quería irse, no dejando a Nanoha sola, no estando embarazada. _No_.− _Como si pudiese negarme…_− Pensó con abatimiento. Aunque lo desease, no podía permanecer junto a su novia. Era su obligación ir a cada misión que le asignaban, debía ir a menos que hubiese una razón de peso para permanecer en la unidad.

¿El embarazo de Nanoha, no era una buena razón? Por supuesto… pero, había un problema. No había nada que las vinculase frente a sus superiores, no había motivo alguno para que ella se tuviese que quedar, legalmente Nanoha no era nada suyo…

−_Si tan sólo…_− Fate desechó la idea incluso antes de procesarla completamente.− _No… es complicado, no se podrá. _

Ambas caminaban en silencio por los pasillos, con destino a la enorme habitación que era su hogar. Nanoha iba cabizbaja, no quería hablar porque sabía que terminaría llorando, nunca habían solicitado a la enforcer tan rápido. Fate ni siquiera llevaba un día y ya se debía marchar. Normalmente se quedaba dos semanas y luego le daban una misión…

−_Y precisamente en este momento… no se puede quedar ni siquiera un día…_− Nanoha sintió como la rubia presionaba su mano, con delicadeza. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.− ¡¿Por qué te debes marchar?!− Gritó llorando abiertamente, incapaz de mantener controladas todas sus emociones.

−Es… es mi trabajo, lo siento.− Susurró la enforcer acariciando la mejilla de su pareja, secando las lágrimas con su pulgar.− No puedo hacer nada Nanoha…

−Pero… pero ¡No es justo!− Al ver que su novia suspiraba rendida, se enfadó. ¿Por qué nunca se quejaba?− ¡Nunca dices nada! Parece que a veces te da igual separarte de nosotras…− Al ver el dolor en los ojos carmesí, Nanoha guardó silencio. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era una vil mentira. Fate sufría tanto como ellas.− Lo siento… es sólo que… ¡No es justo!− Repitió sus palabras, Fate sonrió cansada y _dolida…_ ¿Por las palabras de Nanoha? ¿O por tener que abandonarlas de nuevo?

−Tampoco es justo que digas esas cosas…− Desvió la mirada, Nanoha la abrazó.− No quiero irme, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer, Nanoha?− Susurró, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia. Se quedaron un rato ahí abrazadas, sin saber que decir.

_Ordenes son ordenes y se deben cumplir. Su deber es lo más importante._

Esa frase se las dijeron sus instructores, cuando ambas se graduaron de sus respectivas carreras.

Y estaban comenzando a odiarla.

Porque no podían escapar de ella.

−Será mejor que volvamos, es tarde.− Fate asintió sin ánimos.− Zafira, se quedó con Vivio…− Nanoha tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió hasta su hogar.− ¿Cómo le diremos a Vivio que tendrá una hermana?− Su pregunta aligeró la tensión del ambiente.− ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?

−Eh… no lo sé.− Murmuró pensativa.− Y creo que lo mejor será decirle mañana, cuando vuelva de la escuela… ¿No?− La rubia vio como su novia sonreía traviesa.− ¿Por qué sonríes así?− Levantó una ceja con sospecha.

−Aunque estoy segura que no reaccionará como tú, nyahaha.− Nanoha rió y las mejillas de Fate se tornaron tan rojas como sus propios ojos.

− ¡¿Q-qué esperabas?! Le vas a decir que tendrá una hermana, ¡N-no que será madre! − Rebatió tartamudeando y con aire ofendido, aunque más que eso era para ocultar su vergüenza.− ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado tú en mi lugar?− Interrogó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

−Pues… no lo sé.− Takamachi abrazó a Testarossa y sonrió con aquella mueca _atractiva_ que derretía a Fate.− Pero no me hubiese desmayado.− Golpeó la nariz de Fate con su dedo índice.− Aunque me debo disculpar por la broma de las trillizas…− Antes de recibir réplica, besó a la rubia apasionadamente. Los labios de Nanoha buscaban una respuesta, que Fate no le estaba dando, se encontraba muy sorprendida, ya que la boca de su novia era dominante y exigente sobre la suya.

Su mente quedó en blanco.

Cuando reaccionó, dividió sus labios y se perdió en aquel beso _alucinante_. No recordaba haber sentido eso nunca antes, ¿Era debido al tiempo que habían estado separadas? No se preocupó en encontrar la respuesta cuando ya la sabía.

El beso era tan placentero que el par, no se dio cuenta cuando la luz se encendió. Tampoco cuando un animal azul y una pequeña rubia hicieron acto de presencia, ambos les miraban desde el otro extremo del pasillo, con sorpresa. Y el animal con un poco de vergüenza.

−Cof, cof…− Se aclaró la garganta, Zafira. La pareja se separó abruptamente, ambas con la cara totalmente roja.

Habían sido atrapadas en un _mal_ momento.

-¡¡Fate-mama!!− La pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor, corrió hasta su mamá, quién la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.− ¡Vivio te extrañó mucho!− Y la niña le dio un sonoro y tierno beso en la mejilla aun sonrojada de la rubia mayor.− Nyahaha, la mejilla de Fate-mama está caliente.− Comentó con voz risueña y se apegó al cuerpo de su madre.

−También te extrañé, Vivio.− Acarició la cabeza de su hija.− ¿Cómo te has comportado?− Fate miró a Zafira, le agradeció su ayuda con un asentimiento y comenzó a caminar con Vivio en sus brazos, mientras oía la animada respuesta de la pequeña.

−Ah… gracias, Zafira.− Soltó la instructora con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun avergonzada de haber sido atrapada besándose con su novia, de manera tan… _poco inocente_.− Espero que no hayas tenido problemas…

−No hubo problema.− Respondió el animal serio, como siempre.− ¿Está todo en orden?− Cuestionó refiriéndose a la situación que estaban pasando ambas mujeres, aunque preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ya que con la escena que había presenciado, le quedó claro que todo estaba perfecto.

−Sí, todo está bien.− Respondió con voz baja, aunque su sonrisa era feliz.− Gracias por la ayuda, Zafira.− Agradeció nuevamente, el lobo azul asintió y se marchó.− _Pero todo estaría mejor, si Fate-chan no tuviese que irse mañana…_− Pensó con tristeza, aunque no sabía si realmente la enforcer tendría que ir a otro planeta, no había nada oficial.− Eso no dice nada, cada vez que la llaman es porque tiene que abandonar Midchilda.− Se dirigió a donde se encontraban Fate y Vivio.

− ¡Vivio es muy lista!− Escuchó la alegre voz de la niña y luego su risa infantil. Cuando las vio no pudo evitar sonreír. Fate le estaba haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña, mientras esta intentaba hacer lo mismo con su madre, sin obtener resultados.− ¡Nyahaha! ¡No… justo! ¡Fate-mama es más graaaandeeee que Vivio!

−Después de unos años, Vivio será más grande que Fate-mamá.− Comentó Nanoha llamando la atención de su familia.

−¡Siiiii!−Chilló corriendo hacía Nanoha− ¡Así Vivio podrá proteger a Nanoha-mama y a Fate-mama de los malos!− Takamachi le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y esto logró que la sonrisa de Vivio se extendiese.− ¡Nanoha-mama anda muy cariñosa hoy! Le dio un beso a Fate-mama y a Vivio.− Testarossa se sonrojó un poco y guardó silencio.

−Siempre ando cariñosa.− Nanoha hizo un puchero ofendido, logrando que Vivio riera. ¡Todo era más divertido, cuando sus dos mamás estaban con ella! Y no quería que eso cambiase. Así todo era perfecto.

−Ya es tarde, Vivio.− Habló Fate, con su característica voz maternal.− Será mejor que duermas, o mañana costará levantarte.

−Pero no quiero…− Gimoteó.− ¡Vivio quiere estar con Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama!

−La escuela es importante, Vivio. Debes descansar, para sacar excelentes calificaciones.− La sonrisa de Vivio vaciló un poco, sabía que sus mamás tenían razón, ¡Pero hacía tiempo que no estaban todas juntas!− Sé que eres inteligente, Vivio. Pero necesitas descansar.− Al escuchar el halago los ojos de la niña de iluminaron.

-¡Mm! Porque Vivio es taaaan inteligente como Fate-mama.− Informó con orgullo.− ¡Sensei siempre lo dice!

−Mou, siempre dicen eso. Como si yo fuese tonta.− Rezongó Nanoha, intentando parecer ofendida.− Estoy empezando a creer que los maestros de Vivio, piensan que sólo soy una máquina de guerra.− Ambas rubias se rieron al ver las morisquetas que hacía Nanoha. Pero pronto la risa de Fate murió.

¿Por qué no podían permanecer siempre así?

− _Es por mi culpa_.− Meditó la enforcer con angustia y su expresión no pasó desapercibida para Nanoha.

−Fate-chan…− Vivio miró a sus madres preocupadas, no entendía que había sucedido.

Pero antes de que la niña notase algo, Fate fingió una sonrisa feliz.

Y todo _parecía_ estar bien de nuevo.

−¡Zafy dijo que tenían que decirle algo a Vivio!− Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa, era el momento indicado para decirle a Vivio, que tendría una hermana.

Pero aun así, estaban conscientes que la niña haría muchas preguntas, como siempre, y no sabían de qué modo iban a explicarle como había sido posible.

¡Ni siquiera ellas lo sabían!

−Verás, Vivio…− Comenzó la instructora.− Eh, sabes que hay familias que tienen más hijos y bueno verás nosotras…− Nanoha se calló. No pensó que sería tan difícil decirle a su hija, que estaba embarazada.

Vivio miraba a Nanoha, luego a Fate y así sucesivamente.

Hubo un largo silencio…

−Cariño, tendrás una hermana.− Habló finalmente Fate y nuevamente se formó un silencio.

Vivio pestañeó.

Nanoha pasó saliva.

Fate suspiró…

−¡Siiiii! ¡Vivio tendrá una hermanita!− Gritó con alegría.− ¡Vivio va a jugar con ella! ¡Y Vivio la protegerá! ¡Vivio será la hermana mayor!− Fate y Nanoha se rieron al ver a su hija saltar y gritar. Era realmente un alivio verla actuar así, y no había hecho ninguna pregunta que tuviese una explicación embarazosa.

− ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

Habían cantado victoria antes de tiempo. Es pregunta inevitablemente llevaría a otra…

−Está… aquí.− Nanoha acarició su vientre, con ternura.

Los ojos de Vivio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y Nanoha vio el terror en aquella mirada infantil.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

−Fate-mama, ¡Nanoha-mama se comió a la hermanita de Vivio!− La enforcer parpadeó varias veces, y luego se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sin tomar en cuenta la expresión de Nanoha, que no supo si era una enojada, ofendida o divertida.

−No me la comí, Vivio… ¡Mou, Fate-chan deja de reír!− Ordenó, pero la rubia no pudo dejar de hacerlo.

−¿Por qué está aquí y no afuera, con Vivio?− La pequeña Takamachi se acercó y acarició el vientre aun plano, de la chica de cabello cobrizo.

−¿Aun no te lo explican en la escuela, Vivio?− Al ver que negaba, palideció. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? Miró a Fate que ya había parado de reír, la rubia al ver que su pareja la miraba, se encogió de hombros, sin saber que contestar. Genial, ahora no sabía que decir y Vivio esperaba la respuesta, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Tragó saliva sonoramente.− Está aquí porque aun es muy pequeño, y los bebés deben estar en el vientre de la madre… antes de nacer… porque tienes que crecer… ahm… eso…− Nanoha sabía que su respuesta había sido vaga y sin sentido. ¡Pero tenía su mente en blanco! Y su novia no le estaba ayudando.

Vivio asintió, al parecer entendiendo algo que _no_ le habían explicado.

−Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama…− Llamó la niña con una expresión seria en el rostro, que le hacía ver adorable.

−¿Sí?− Preguntaron al unísono ambas madres.

−¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?− Ambas mujeres perdieron el color.

Y nuevamente hubo silencio.

−¿Fate-mama?− La rubia desvió la mirada, su cara de pronto se había vuelto roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué? Vivio no lo entendía.− ¿Nanoha-mama?− La instructora se rió nerviosa, su cara también estaba carmesí.

¿Vivio había hecho algo malo?

−… Nyahaha, mira la hora Vivio ¡Tenemos que dormir! ¿Quieres acostarte con nosotras?− La rubia de ojos bicolor hizo un puchero enfadado.

−P-pero… ¡Vivio quiere saber como se hacen los bebés!− Insistió.

−Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, mucho pueden tener un bebé, Vivio.− Explicó Fate, sudando notoriamente.

−¿Cómo Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama?− Frunció el ceño, poco convencida.

−¡Sí, como nosotras!− Afirmó la instructora.

−Ah, ¡Vivio entendió!− La pequeña aplaudió con alegría. Aunque aun le quedaban dudas… prefirió callar.

−Que bien, ahora a dormir señorita.− Dijo Nanoha cambiando su tono de voz, a uno más autoritario, pero sus mejillas rojas delataban su vergüenza. Fate tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la acostó en el centro de la enorme cama.

−Fate-mama…

La rubia se tensó notoriamente, esperando otra pregunta sobre el tema.

−¿Qué, cariño?− Logró articular con su voz más dulce.

Nanoha les miró con atención, ¿Qué preguntaría ahora la niña?

−Vivio te extrañó mucho…− La abrazó con fuerza.− No te vuelvas a ir por favor… porque Vivio y Nanoha-mama se ponen muy tristes…− La rubia se tensó notoriamente, su garganta se apretó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

−_Les estás haciendo daño, Fate._− Se dijo con pesar.

Al parecer, todo lo que le causaba a su familia eran tristezas.

−Por favor, Fate-mama… promete que no te irás… − Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, al no recibir respuesta. Nanoha bajó la mirada, inconscientemente su mano se encontraba acariciando su vientre.

¿Las cosas siempre iban a ser iguales? ¿Siempre iban a estar separadas? ¿Nunca podrían ser una familia normal?

Sabía que Fate no lo hacía a propósito, entendía que era su deber, que le era imposible ignorar órdenes, y que si lo llegaba hacer, podía ser castigada de la manera más cruel e injusta. Pero lo que le estaban haciendo a ellas… _no era_ _justo_, Fate Testarossa Harlaown merecía poder formar una familia, al igual que ella. El hecho de ser magas poderosas, no significaba que los comandantes tenían el derecho, de privarles de su felicidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nanoha maldijo todas las leyes de los militares.

−Fate-mama…− La voz débil y chillona de la niña sacaron a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos.

La enforcer se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija, no dijo ninguna palabra tranquilizadora, ni prometió nada.

−Buenas noches, Vivio.− Fue lo único y último que pronunció la rubia esa noche. Vivio se escondió bajó las mantas, para que no la viesen llorar, pero era inútil. Su llanto cada vez se hacía más sonoro.

Su Fate-mama, la iba a abandonar de nuevo, y eso le dolía. Ella quería a su Fate-mama, su Nanoha-mama también la quería y extrañaba, ¿Acaso no era ese un motivo suficiente para que su rubia madre se quedase? O era acaso… ¿Qué su Fate-mama no la quería?

Vivio no lo entendía y eso la hizo llorar aun más.

Fate cerró los ojos, con dolor.

−_Lo siento…_

Esa noche fue silenciosa y sombría.

La enforcer no pudo conciliar el sueño, había hecho llorar a Vivio, Nanoha estaba deprimida por las palabras de Hayate, porque lo más probable era que tuviese que marcharse, ¿Qué podía hacer?

No quería irse, menos ahora que sabía que Nanoha estaba embarazada y muy emocional, y que Vivio se encontraba triste y dolida, porque creía que su madre no las amaba.

Quería hacer algo, pero en el fondo sabía que nada iba a lograr… pero ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

−_Lo siento por ellos, pero ya es suficiente…_

Fate Testarossa Harlaown iba a luchar, por alcanzar la felicidad y tranquilidad que había anhelado para ella y su familia.

Y si era necesario tomar medidas extremas, lo iba hacer sin dudar.

−_Por mí familia…_

* * *

Hola de nuevo xD.

Si quedó muy raro o fuera de lugar, lo siento, no ando con mucho tiempo y no puedo tomar nota de las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza, que por una extraña razón no vuelven a aparecer, ni puedo recordar xD.

En fin, gracias por leer.

**K4ro.**


	4. Parte IV

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece…

* * *

**Un Pequeño Cambio.**

**Parte IV.**

* * *

Fate T. Harlaown se levantó aquella mañana con una expresión llena de determinación en el rostro. La noche anterior había tomado una decisión, después de mucho pensarlo y analizar las posibles consecuencias… las cuales poco le importaban si podía estar con Nanoha y Vivio, había llegado a la mejor solución para su actual problema. Al recordar lo sucedido en la noche, sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a las dos personas más importantes de su vida dormir en la enorme cama y no pudo evitar la sonrisa enorme que adornó su rostro, verlas así siempre le alegraba la vida. Llena de esperanzas comenzó su día… creyendo que todo estaba por cambiar, para bien.

Aunque muchos tomarían su decisión como una locura.

−Si es por ellas, soy capaz de mucho más.− Susurró y arropó a ambas mujeres que dormían profundamente.− Ahora, tengo que ir aclarar las cosas con Hayate.− Colocándose la chaqueta, tomó a Bardiche y emprendió camino hacía la unidad seis, específicamente hacía la oficina de su amiga, la comandante Hayate Yagami.

Aun le costaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, había vuelto de una misión larga y se topaba con aquella agradable sorpresa. Iba a ser madre, iba a tener una hija biológica con Nanoha, algo que jamás creyó posible. Parecía un sueño…

Miró el cielo y suspiró nerviosa. A pesar de estar contenta por la noticia, sentía miedo… ¿Podría ser finalmente la madre que Vivio y el bebé necesitaban? ¿Podría ser la pareja que merecía Nanoha? Se iba a esforzar al máximo para ser ambas cosas.

−¡Fate-san! − Escuchó que la llamaban, detuvo el paso y se giró. Cuando reconoció a quién le había llamado, sonrió.

−Erio, Kyaro.− Ambos chicos se acercaron corriendo a ella con unas enormes sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro, atrás de los niños iban Teana y Subaru, al parecer acaban de entrenar, porque tenían la ropa destrozada y el cuerpo lleno de hollín.− ¿Cómo han estado?− Acarició el cabello de ambos.

−Bien, hemos estado entrenando duro.− Contestó el único varón.− Fate-san, ¿Sabe por qué Nanoha-san no vino al entrenamiento de la mañana? − Un atisbo de preocupación cruzó la mirada azulina del muchacho, sin poder evitarlo Fate sonrió torpe. ¿Cómo decirles a ellos que su novia estaba embarazada?− ¿Fate-san? − Despertando de sus pensamientos, la rubia les regaló una mueca nerviosa que pretendió ser una sonrisa.

−No se preocupen, no le ha pasado nada malo a Nanoha.− Tranquilizó y fingió mirar su reloj.− Miren la hora, me debo marchar.− Se levantó y miró al grupo de jóvenes con claro nerviosismo.− Nos vemos más tarde, esfuércense mucho en su entrenamiento.

−¡Sí!− Respondieron todos adoptando la clásica posición de saludo militar.

−¿Qué fue eso?− Preguntó a la nada Kyaro. Erio miró pensativo el piso.− Fate-san se veía muy cansada… y preocupada.

−¿A qué se refieren?− Inquirió Subaru con su característico despiste y Teana le dio un sopetón en la cabeza.− ¡Auch, Tíiiiaa! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?− Lloriqueó acariciándose el lugar herido.

−Porque eres una idiota, ¿No te diste cuenta de lo extraña que andaba Fate-san? A lo mejor le sucedió algo malo a Nanoha-san y no nos lo quiso decir.− Nakajima puso una cara de exagerado espanto, cosa que irritó más a Lanster.− No hagas que te golpee de nuevo, Subaru.

−Ya, ya no te enfades.− Rogó temerosa.

* * *

Hayate estaba revisando los informes relacionados con la misión de Fate, aunque estaba poco pendiente de estos y más preocupada por su amiga rubia que todavía no se aparecía por su oficina. ¿Habría tenido algún problema con Nanoha? Cosa que no le extrañaría.

Después de varios minutos, se escucharon varios golpes a su puerta.

−Adelante.− Indicó la comandante con tono serio y por el umbral de la puerta apareció la rubia.− Fate-chan, has tardado en llegar.− Regañó y la enforcer le lanzó una mirada apenada.− Toma asiento, esto va a tardar mucho.− y obedientemente Fate se sentó frente a su amiga.− ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? No tienes pinta de haber dormido bien, ¿Tuviste una pelea con Nanoha-chan?− Quiso saber, en sus ojos había genuina preocupación y la enforcer agradeció que la castaña no le hiciese bromas con respecto al estado actual de Nanoha.

−No fue exactamente una pelea, Hayate.− Comenzó tranquilamente, recordando claramente el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a su novia e hija la noche anterior.− Pero, bueno… después te contaré ahora, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?− Interrogó con impaciencia.

−Lamento informarte, que has sido convocada para una nueva misión.− Hayate miró atentamente a Fate, esperando alguna reacción violenta, algún reclamo o en el peor de los casos la desesperación por parte de la enforcer, pero contra todos sus pronósticos, lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de la rubia.− ¿Fate-chan? ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Tendrás que irte por meses!− Extendió sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sin embargo la rubia no parecía entender sus palabras.

−Claro que te escuché bien, Hayate. No te preocupes.− Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta marrón, luego desabotonó los primeros botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba.

−¡¿Qué haces?!− Exclamó asombrada Yagami, mientras un gracioso sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. ¡¿Por qué su amiga se desvestía?!− Si Nanoha-chan nos ve así, ¡Me va a querer matar!− Fate levantó las cejas entretenida y sin dejar de mirar a su jefa y amiga, sacó el lazo amarillo que estaba en su cuello.− Fate-chan, eres muy guapa, de verdad… pero yo no…− Balbuceó cosas sin sentido.

−De verdad que eres una pervertida, Hayate.− Comentó mientras dejaba el lazo amarillo en la mesa de su jefa.− Renuncio.−Aquella fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Fate. La comandante abrió la boca varias veces, y nada salió de ella, cogió aire y se sentó en su cómodo sillón.

− ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que no escuché bien.− La rubia suspiró exasperada.

−Re-nun-ci-o.− Repitió marcando cada sílaba.− Fate Testarossa Harlaown desde hoy deja de ser la enforcer de la unidad seis, ahora soy un soldado regular.

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

− ¡¿Estás loca?!− Vociferó la castaña.− ¿Recuerdas cuanto te costó obtener este endemoniado lazo?− Lo tomó y apretó con fuerza.− ¿Recuerdas cuánto nos preocupabas a mi y a Nanoha-chan cuando entrenabas hasta el cansancio? ¡¿Te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasábamos cuando eras herida en esas misiones de supuesta rutina?! ¡Sacrificaste mucho para obtener este título!− Le apuntó con un dedo, con una mirada acusadora. Fate no se sorprendió por aquella reacción.− ¡No puedes tirar todo tu esfuerzo por la borda! Es una locura, no lo voy a permitir.− La mirada de la comandante era terminante.

−Por mi familia, soy capaz de mucho más.− Hayate la miró y su respiración agitada volvió poco a poco a la normalidad.− Mi decisión esta tomada, ni tú ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de parecer…

−Fate-chan…

−Ayer hice llorar a Vivio, Hayate. Y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.− Musitó mirando el piso. Hayate vio claramente el dolor y la culpa en la mirada de su amiga.− Estar separada de ellas, me hace daño… y ahora, ahora que Nanoha esta esperando un bebé… no la puedo dejar sola.− Se colocó la chaqueta y nuevamente tomó asiento frente a su amiga.− ¿Por qué no te pones un momento en el lugar de ellas, Hayate? Olvida todo el esfuerzo que hay detrás de mi título… piensa en mi como una pareja y madre ausente. ¿Crees que Vivio y Nanoha merecen eso?

−Entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo… pero ¿sabes como se sentirá Nanoha-chan? Se sentirá culpable.− Aseguró la comandante.− Pero tú y yo sabemos que hay otra opción.− Fate miró con repentino nerviosismo a la chica de ojos azules.− No seas cobarde y pídeselo.

−Claro, ¿y qué le digo?− Frunció el ceño con obvia molestia.− Nanoha cásate conmigo, para no tener que renunciar a mi título, porque ya sabes, me costó sudor y sangre conseguirlo.− Hayate tuvo el impulso de reír al ver a la rubia encolerizada.− ¡Es una razón bastante egoísta para pedírselo!− Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.− ¿Crees que no se enfadará?

−Por favor, te va a decir que si. Lo sabes.− Dijo juguetonamente.− ¡Ese es el sueño de Nanoha-chan!

−También es mi sueño, Hayate.− Admitió a rubia con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.− Pero… si llegase a pasar me gustaría que fuese especial, no por esta razón… tan insulsa.

−Bueno, ustedes se aman y esa es una razón más… profunda.− Extendió su mano con el lazo amarillo en ella.− Habla con ella, si te dice que no, cosa poco probable, ahí aceptaré tu renuncia. Antes no.− Dudosa la enforcer lo tomó.

−Pero… ¿Y esta misión?− Preguntó preocupada.− No quiero ir, Nanoha se pondría… um… triste.− Y la palabra furiosa no quiso salir de los labios de Fate.

−No irás, le mandaré un comunicado a tus superiores avisándoles que estás herida, le diré a Shamal que haga una evaluación falsa, eso te tendrá libre por una o máximo dos semanas, no te puedo dar más plazo que eso.− Fate asintió varias veces, sintiendo repentina confianza.− Ve y pídele cuanto antes matrimonio, que si no, no podremos realizar una gran fiesta.

−Es lo único que quieres, festejar algo.− Bufó la rubia levantándose.

−Por supuesto, hace meses que esto esta sombrío. ¡Necesitamos festejar!− Rió la muchacha de cabellos castaños.− Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.− Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y le mostró un libro.− Lo vi anoche en un tienda, y pensé en ti. Es un pequeño regalo.

−Cómo manejar a una maga embarazada…− Leyó la rubia el título y levantó una ceja.− ¿Es complicado?− Preguntó con cierta inocencia y Hayate suspiró, Fate no sabía lo que le esperaba.

−Fate-chan, las embarazadas son complicadas, con sus cambios de humor y sus antojos, ahora imagina a una embarazada con la capacidad de volar un planeta entero con sus poderes a causa de un pequeño enfado…− Hayate con diversión vio como la cara de la rubia perdía el color a cada segundo que pasaba. Se acercó a ella y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.− Midchilda esta en tus manos, amiga.

−¡Hayate no me asustes!− Reprendió.− Supongo… que le echaré un vistazo.− siseó mirando el libro que parecía más enciclopedia por su enorme tamaño y grosor.

−Así se habla, ahora ve con Shamal, que quería hablar contigo.

−Sí, sí ya voy.

* * *

Nanoha ya levantada y vestida intentaba sacar de la cama a la pequeña Vivio, que parecía no querer moverse de su lugar. Aun se encontraba deprimida por lo sucedido la noche anterior con su Fate-mamá, además su hora para ir a clases se había pasado hace mucho y eso agregaba un punto más a su lista para no salir de la cama. Nanoha en otras circunstancias la hubiese sacado de la cama de cualquier manera, pero al despertar y no encontrar a su novia, le hizo deprimirse y sentir los mismos deseos de su hija de quedarse todo el día acostada.

−Vivio, vamos levántate.− Removió delicadamente la instructora a la niña.− ¿No quieres ir a jugar con Kyaro y los demás? ¡Te deben extrañar!− Exclamó con falsa emoción.− ¡Mou, Vivio! Levántate y te compraré un helado.

−Yo quiero a Fate-mama, si Fate-mama no viene Vivio no se va a mover.− Señaló la pequeña obstinadamente. Nanoha suspiró al verla aferrarse a las sábanas.

−Mou, tenías que copiarle la tozudez a Fate-chan.− Masculló moviendo la cabeza negativamente.− _¿Qué voy hacer ahora para convencerla?_

−Si Fate-mama viene, Vivio se levantará.− Nanoha se acostó al lado de la niña y le acarició el cabello.

−Sabes que Fate-mamá no va a poder venir, porque tiene mucho trabajo.− La niña la miró con ojos vidriosos, apunto de estallar en llanto nuevamente, al parecer la palabra trabajo era la que tenía ese efecto.

−Pero… pero… ¡Fate-mama siempre tiene que trabajar! ¿Por qué no se puede quedar con Vivio y Nanoha-mama?

−Porque… bueno, no es que ella quiera, cariño.− Aclaró inmediatamente.− Pero Fate-mama es tan buena en su trabajo que todos quieren que resuelva los problemas por ellos. Y como sus superiores son los que mandan, no puede objetar las órdenes que le dan ¿entiendes?…− La pequeña Takamachi asintió varias veces.− Eso no significa que ella no te quiera, ¡Si Fate-mama te adora!

−¿En serio?− Preguntó tímidamente Vivio.

−Por supuesto, si a veces me pongo celosa de Vivio, porque tiene toda la atención de Fate-chan.− Nanoha hizo divertidos mohines, logrando que la pequeña se relajase un poco y riese.− Entonces, ahora nos vamos a levantar, llamaremos a Fate-mamá para saber a donde tuvo que ir y buscaremos a Kyaro y los demás para que desayunemos todos juntos. ¿Vale?

−¡Si, Nanoha-mama!− Velozmente se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño.

−Creo que comienzo a entender como funciona su pequeña mente.− Murmuró y un sonido le llamó la atención, frente a ella apareció una pantalla.− ¿Quién me llamará?− Se preguntó y aceptó la llamada.

−"¿Nanoha?"− Frente a ella estaba su novia, tan hermosa como siempre.

− ¡Fate-chan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Volverás pronto? ¿Es muy peligroso?− La rubia parpadeó varias veces extrañada por ser recibida con tanta pregunta, pero sabía perfectamente el motivo de la reacción de Nanoha.− ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? ¡Vivio esta muy triste por tu culpa!− Le regañó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

−"¡No llores, Nanoha!"− Pidió la rubia moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, con clara culpa reflejada en su rostro.− "No me he ido a ninguna parte, ¡Voy a ver a Shamal!"

−¿En serio?− Fate asintió repetidas veces y Nanoha se limpió las lágrimas, mucho más relajada.− ¿Qué hay de la misión?

−"Hayate intercedió por mi…"− Le informó y de inmediato la chica embarazada notó que algo incomodaba a su novia.− Aunque sólo por dos semanas…

−¿Qué te incómoda Fate-chan?− Cuestionó preocupada.

−"Nada, nada."− Rió nerviosa, recordando su pequeña conversación con su jefa.− "Te llamaba para saber a que hora salías, ya sabes… para ir a buscarte."

−Oh, sólo estoy esperando a que Vivio se bañe…− Contestó y una sonrisa enorme adornó su rostro, Vivio se pondría muy contenta cuando supiera que su Fate-mama se quedaría con ellas.

−"¿No debería estar en la escuela?"− Preguntó la rubia extrañada.

−Larga historia.− Movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto.− Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que estás aquí, esta mañana estaba muy deprimida…− La rubia bajó la mirada con tristeza, recordando el mal rato que había hecho pasar a Vivio y a Nanoha la noche anterior. Pero si todo salía bien, tal vez eso no volvería a pasar.

− "Lo siento."− Se disculpó.− "Mira… eh… me voy a saltar la visita donde Shamal e iré a buscarles ahora mismo, así nos vamos juntas a tomar desayuno a alguna parte ¿Te parece?"− Inquirió esperanzada.

− ¡Sí!− Asintió vigorosamente.− ¡Me apetece comer pizza!− La enforcer se rascó la mejilla extrañada.

− "¿Pizza? Pero… Nanoha, es el desayuno… ¿No crees que es muy pesado comer pizza a esta hora de la mañana?"− Los ojos azules de Nanoha brillaron extrañamente, y la rubia se sorprendió al ver como su alegría cambiaba… ¿A furia o tristeza?

− Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿Estás insinuando que soy una cerda?− Y la furia brilló en los ojos de la embarazada, Fate pasó saliva y rió nerviosamente, había olvidado los cambios de humores que Hayate había mencionado y suponía que tendría que tener mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante para que Nanoha no malinterpretase sus palabras.

− "Para nada, Nanoha."− Negó rápidamente, quizá un poco asustada.− "Comeremos pizza si es lo que deseas. Entonces nos vemos."− Fate se dijo leer lo antes posible aquel libro que Hayate le había pasado.

− Si, recuerda que te amo Fate-chan.− Confesó melosa después de su ataque de furia.

− "También te amo, Nanoha."− La rubia le mando un beso como muy pocas veces lo hacia y la instructora quedó en las nubes, una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

− ¡Vivio-chan!− Canturreó felizmente. Después de unos quince minutos la niña apareció vestida con una falda azul y una camiseta con flores anaranjadas. La niña miraba temerosa a su madre.− Tengo buenas noticias, Vivio-chan.− La niña mostró claramente su aprensión ante la repentina alegría de la instructora y esta lo notó.− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

− Nanoha-mama sólo le dice _Vivio-chan_ a Vivio, cuando los gatos vienen a molestar en la noche y hacen ruidos que no dejan a Vivio dormir. ¿Hay gatos?− Preguntó mirando a todos lados buscando a un felino, pero no vio nada, ni siquiera noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su madre.

− Nada de eso.− Carraspeó intentando apagar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.− ¿Adivinas quién llamó?− Vivio la miró con sus expresivos ojos bicolor sin saber que responder, ¿Por qué de pronto Nanoha-mama se veía tan contenta y radiante? No sabía, si su Fate-mama no estaba y no volvería en muchos días, ¿Por qué se ponía contenta?− Fate-mama llamó.

− ¿En serio? ¿Y que dijo? ¿Por qué no hablo con Vivio? ¿Esta enojada con Vivio por lo que Vivio hizo anoche?− Preguntó atropelladamente y apunto de llorar, ella no quería que su Fate-mama estuviese lejos y enojada con ella.

− ¿Qué? ¡No, cariño!− Se inclinó y puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña.− Fate-mama nunca se podría enojar con Vivio, porque te quiere mucho.− Intento tranquilizarla.− Fate-mama llamó para saber si queríamos ir a tomar desayuno con ella. Va a venir a recogernos ahora, ¿No te alegra?

− ¡Un!− Asintió varias veces. Nanoha limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de la niña, los cuales brillaban intensamente.− Vivio esta muy contenta, porque Fate-mama estará con nosotras. ¡Fate-mama nos quiere!− Chilló alegremente.

− Nunca dudes eso, Vivio.− Acotó una voz suave. Nanoha y Vivio se giraron para encontrarse con la rubia enforcer, la cual tenía un semblante serio y triste. _Culpable_.− Fate-mama adora a Vivio y a Nanoha-mama… no puedo vivir sin ustedes…− Se acercó a ambas y se arrodilló al lado de su novia, tomó las manos de la pequeña y la miró fijamente.− Ustedes lo son todo para mi. Vivio y Nanoha son la vida de Fate-mama…− Besó la frente de la niña con los ojos llorosos.− Siento no demostrarlo Vivio… pero eso va a cambiar. Lo prometo.

− Vivio también lo siente, Fate-mama.− Murmuró la niña llorando, esta vez no de tristeza, esta vez de felicidad.− Vivio también quiere mucho, mucho a Fate-mama…

− ¡Hey! ¿Y a mí? ¿Quién me quiere?− Refunfuñó la instructora con falso enfado.− Mou, ¡A Nanoha-mama nadie la quiere! −Ambas rubias rieron, la mayor pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia y la menor le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.− Me encantan los besos de Vivio.− Acotó risueña la muchacha embarazada.

− ¿Y los de Fate-mama? − Preguntó con inocencia la niña. Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, aun demasiado tímidas para demostrar su amor frente a su hija. Que de hecho haría muchas preguntas embarazosas.

− También me gustan.− Miró juguetona a Fate.− Y mucho.− Agregó coqueta.

− ¡Fate-mama, también le tiene que dar un beso a Nanoha-mama!− La niña de ojos bicolor se apartó un poco de la instructora y aplaudió varias veces ilusionada, quería presenciar un beso entre sus madres.

− Si Vivio insiste…− La enforcer se acercó a su novia y la besó suavemente en los labios, se encargaron que fuese un toque tierno y sencillo, para que la niña no tuviese traumas a futuro.

− Los labios de Fate-mama saben muy bien…− Comentó alegre Nanoha.

− ¿En serio, Nanoha-mama?− Quiso saber la pequeña y al ver como su querida madre asentía feliz sintió curiosidad.− Fate-mama… ¿Vivio puede probar tus labios?

− ¡¿Qué?!− Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, con caras aterrorizadas. Vivio al verlas no pudo evitar reír, sin saber que había de malo en su petición. El dolor de la noche anterior estaba en el olvido.

Después de todo eran una familia feliz.

− Ne, Vivio.− Murmuró la enforcer llamando la atención de su familia.− ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste anoche?

− Sí, Vivio recuerda.− Asintió con timidez. Esa petición que su madre había ignorado.

− Pues ahora, Fate-mama va a cumplir esa promesa.− Extendió su mano y la niña la tomó.− Fate-mama no se volverá a ir nunca más.− La niña se abrazó con fuerza a la enforcer, intentando no llorar, pero le era imposible ¡Al fin después de tanto tiempo podrían vivir realmente como la familia que eran!− _Lo voy a cumplir… aun si Nanoha rechaza mi propuesta_ _de matrimonio… voy a renunciar, no las voy a volver a dejar solas…_− Pensó decidida mientras acariciaba el cabello de Vivio.

− Gracias, Fate-mama.− Levantó la mirada realmente agradecida. Fate iba a responder pero un sonido estomacal fuerte llamó la atención de las rubias.

− Nyahaha…− Rió la instructora, rascándose la nuca con un llamativo rubor en las mejillas.− Creo… creo que tengo un _poco_ de hambre… nyahaha…

La familia compartió una risa por largos minutos.

− Fate-chan, realmente tengo hambre. ¿Nos llevas a comer?

− Sí, si.− Tomó a Vivio en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar seguida de su novia.− Será mejor que alimentemos a Nanoha-mama o nos puede comer, ¿Verdad Vivio?− Aparentó temor.

− ¡Un!

− ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?− Preguntó con fingido enfado.

− Nada, _amor_. Nada.− y Fate sabía que Nanoha se sonrojaría al ser llamada 'amor'− ¿Qué quieren comer?

− ¡Pizza!− Chillaron Nanoha y Vivio excesivamente felices. Fate suspiró.

Esas dos eran tal para cual.

* * *

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo actualice esto, que bien... supongo xD.

Gracias por leer y ya saben, alguna crítica, sugerencia, o lo que sea no duden en dejarla.

**K4ro.**


	5. Parte V

_Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y si, he vuelto para aquel que no lo cree... tal vez el fin del mundo este más cerca de lo que creemos xD (?) ok, no._

_Las excusas están más abajo, para aquellos que se acuerden de quién soy y de que trata este fic XD._

* * *

**Un pequeño cambio.**

_Parte V._

* * *

/

Después de llevar a Nanoha y Vivio a desayunar a la pizzería favorita de la familia, Fate decidió ir a ver a Shamal para recibir la evaluación falsa y asegurarse de tener esas dos semanas de descanso que le había prometido a Nanoha, aunque su novia la había mirado con reproche cuando se tuvo que ir, porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella (Fate creía que más que eso, Nanoha tenía miedo a que tuviese que irse de emergencia y no pudiesen verse por meses), pero después de un poco de persuasión y un par de besos, Nanoha y Vivio le habían dejado marchar, no sin antes prometer que volvería con un pastel de fresa.

El camino hacía la enfermería fue tranquilo, no se encontró con nadie conocido y por su cargo no muchos se atrevían a acercarse a ella, aunque a Fate no le molestaba mucho eso último, seguía siendo tímida y la admiración de los reclutas más jóvenes solían incomodarla más que halagarla.

Entró a la enfermería y sorprendió un poco al verla desocupada, por lo general siempre había alguien herido, ya sea de misiones menores alrededor de la ciudad o de los entrenamientos matutinos. Aparentemente ese día había sido tranquilo para Shamal, y Fate se preguntaba dónde podría estar la mujer, porque no había indicios de que alguien estuviese ahí.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenir desde una puerta al final de la sala, si no mal recordaba esa era la oficina de Shamal (era eso o la bodega donde tenía los suministros médicos). Se escuchaba alguien maldiciendo en voz baja y pasando hojas rápidamente, curiosa la Enforcer abrió la puerta y nada la preparó para lo que la recibió.

Shamal estaba sentada en su escritorio rodeada de papeles y libros, la pantalla frente a ella tenía datos ininteligibles que aumentaban con cada segundo, también habían un montón de tazas vacías de café esparcidas por todo el lugar. La doctora tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, como si hubiese estado toda la noche investigando y Fate no dudaba que así había sido, si el aspecto agotado y desaliñado de la otra mujer eran una indicación. Fate también podía reconocer la frustración y el enojo en su mirada, era bastante extraño ver a Shamal en un estado así y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:— Uh, Shamal ¿estás muy ocupada?— preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpida, era evidente que la respuesta sería afirmativa, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a la doctora levantar la vista con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¡Fate-chan!— exclamó sin perder la sonrisa, aunque su rostro se notaba muy cansado.— Justo la mujer que estaba esperando, Hayate-chan me dijo que vendrías después de su pequeña reunión, pero creo que te desviaste un poco del camino— le guiñó un ojo y movió la cabeza en círculos, tratando de despejarse.

Fate asintió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, a pesar del tono amable que usó Shamal, no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña regañada que se escapaba para no ir al dentista.

— Sí, fui a desayunar con Nanoha y Vivio— admitió y Shamal soltó una risita, había esperado esa respuesta.

—Ya veo— se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, Fate la siguió de cerca mientras observaba cautelosa los movimientos un poco torpes de la otra rubia.— Se me pasó la hora investigando, pero con una buena taza de café me repondré en un segundo,— dijo como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de la Enforcer.

—¿Qué investigabas?— inquirió curiosa Fate. Shamal se giró y la observó con una ceja arqueada, sin poder creer que la chica más joven le hubiese preguntado eso. Sintiéndose un poco intimidada bajo la mirada fija de la doctora, Fate balbuceó su siguiente pregunta.— ¿P-por qué me miras así?

Suspirando resignada y aun un poco incrédula por el despiste de Fate, Shamal contestó:— ¿Qué cosa anormal ha sucedido últimamente? ¿Algo médico que requiera de investigación?

Fate la miró sin saber que responder, ¿se había perdido de algo mientras estuvo fuera? ¿había una enfermedad nueva que se necesitaba investigar? ¿tal vez algún tipo de herida infectada que a alguien no le sanaba?

—Eres realmente increíble— soltó Shamal dividida entre echarse a reír o a llorar porque Fate no compartía sus inquietudes con respecto al embarazo de Nanoha.— Estoy investigando las posibilidades que una mujer deje embarazada a otra, Fate-chan— hizo una pausa, sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió:— estoy investigando como una maga puede dejar embarazada a otra, porque ya sabes, eso no es para nada normal— se mofó con cariño y la Enforcer se sonrojó un poco por su obvio despiste.

Claro, el embarazo de Nanoha. No era que a Fate se le hubiese olvidado, no, eso era imposible, pero no pensó que aquel evento fuese motivo de investigación y menos de una tan minuciosa como la que Shamal parecía estar haciendo.

—Oh— atinó a soltar.

—Si, oh— se rió la doctora.

—Entonces… ¿qué has descubierto?— la respuesta de Shamal fue un suspiro cansado.

—Nada aún— reconoció desanimada.— Hay algunos archivos de rituales y otras cosas que dudo tú y Nanoha conozcan, y tampoco se ha confirmado que sean funcionales, muchos de los datos son ficticios o están exagerados para darle un mayor efecto a las leyendas que rondan por ahí.

—Ya veo— musitó Fate y se sentó en una de las camillas, cuando Shamal se lo indicó. Se sacó la chaqueta y se arremangó la blusa del brazo izquierdo— ¿Hayate te pidió que lo investigaras?

—No, por supuesto que no— respondió mientras preparaba los instrumentos para sacarle sangre a la rubia más joven.— Es un área que no le concierne a ella, aunque no dudo que se sienta curiosa por como sucedió— Fate se imaginó que Hayate estaba más interesada en saber la manera en que se hizo, más que en el resultado final, pero optó por no decirle nada a Shamal. La doctora no parecía estar de ánimo para escuchar alguna broma sobre su ama.

Fate hizo una mueca cuando Shamal le enterró la aguja y se quedaron en silencio mientras se completaba el proceso. En el momento en que la máquina de Shamal había analizado la sangre, la mujer se apresuró a leer los resultados.

Sea lo que sea que leyó, no pareció agradarle.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó inquieta Fate, pensando que tal vez había algo mal con su sangre y temía saber lo que era.

—Es normal— gruñó Shamal.— Bueno, tienes una concentración baja de hemoglobina, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse con el tiempo— suspiró y se sentó frente a la rubia.— Tu sangre es normal, la de Nanoha-chan también, así que no entiendo…— hizo una pausa y leyó de nuevo los resultados.— No entiendo como pudo ser, creí que tal vez habías adquirido alguna anomalía en uno de tus tantos viajes, pero no es el caso… ¿tal vez fue la fusión de sus magias?— Shamal empezó a divagar en voz baja sobre las posibles respuestas y Fate se quedó sentada escuchándola en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir a la otra mujer.

Fate sabía que el embarazo de Nanoha se alejaba de lo común, que en situaciones normales esto no sucedía, al menos en Midchilda no de manera _natural_, no sin un médico y un complicado proceso que no muchas veces funcionaba, pero ¿cuándo ellas habían sido normales? ¿cuándo habían seguido las reglas de la vida? El mejor caso para demostrarlo era ella misma, por mucho que le dolía pensarlo, ella ni siquiera debería existir, era un ser humano artificial a quién le insertaron las memorias de una niña muerta. Ella llegó al mundo gracias a la locura de una mujer, que desesperada buscaba recuperar su tesoro más preciado.

Así que Fate sabía que habían cosas que no se suponían que debían pasar, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Y no le importaba como sucedió, había sucedido y ella estaba feliz de poder tener otra hija con Nanoha, ¿por qué lo demás importaba? ¿para qué querer los detalles científicos si no le interesaban en lo más mínimo? ¿para qué saberlo si el conocimiento no afectaría sus sentimientos por el bebé que crecía dentro de Nanoha?

Si sabía o no la manera en que su hija había sido concebida, si era magia o tecnología, si era normal o no, no tenía mayor importancia para ella. Fate iba amar a su pequeña de todas formas, igual como amaba a Vivio y nunca vacilaría en hacerlo.

Eso era lo único importante para ella, que su hija naciera en un hogar cálido y amoroso, que tuviese la vida feliz que ella y Vivio no tuvieron siempre, ella quería lo mejor para su hija no nacida y eso era suficiente ¿no? Esa debía ser su única preocupación como madre, no el saber como sucedió.

—¿Por qué es tan importante saber como sucedió?— preguntó con suavidad y se sorprendió al recibir una mirada fulminante de la siempre tranquila Shamal.

—Es importante porque podría ser un avance para la ciencia, es importante porque esto le daría muchas posibilidades a un montón de parejas que desean tener un hijo en común y que, por biológica no pueden.— Enumeró con furia y Fate pasó saliva, nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por Shamal antes, ni siquiera cuando la regañaba por saltarse un examen físico.— Es importante porque esto podría cambiar vidas, Fate, _vidas_.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decir para no molestar más a Shamal.

—Además,— continuó.— ¿No te gustaría confirmar que es realmente tu hija?— Shamal sabía que estaba picando un nervio sensible, que dudar de la palabra de Nanoha frente a Fate era peligroso, y ella le creía a la instructora, realmente lo hacía, pero ¿cómo Fate no dudaba ni siquiera un poco? Sería una reacción natural, nadie podría culparla, ni siquiera Nanoha, si dudaba de su fidelidad por unos momentos.

Sinceramente a veces le sorprendía lo que esas dos compartían, eran todavía tan jóvenes y compartían un lazo, una unión que muchas parejas mayores matarían por tener.

Y de esa unión se había creado una niña, pero ¿cómo lo habían logrado? Shamal se negaba a creer que había sido producto del amor. Sí, a ella le gustaba el romance y creía que el amor podía superar muchas cosas, pero ¿crear hijos de la nada? Eso era insólito y la parte científica de ella quería una respuesta. Y su parte más emocional, necesitaba una.

Si Nanoha y Fate pudieron sin proponérselo, ¿por qué alguien que lo quisiese no podría? Si tan sólo pudiese encontrar la respuesta, si fuese tan sencillo…

—¿Cómo te atreves?— chilló Fate, incapaz de contener su ira y Shamal no se sorprendió por su arrebato, pero no podía negar que la mirada asesina que la rubia Enforcer le estaba mandando era intimidante.— ¡Por supuesto que es mi hija! Confío plenamente en la palabra de Nanoha y sé que jamás me mentiría— apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.— Nanoha no me engañaría, nunca, lo sé y si por alguna extraña razón eso llegase a pasar, estoy segura que me diría la verdad antes que mentirme con algo tan grande.

—Fate-chan…— intentó intervenir Shamal, pero fue ignorada.

—¡Así que no te atrevas a insinuar cosas sobre ella!— se levantó del la camilla y se arregló la blusa.— Además, nos conoces, conoces a Nanoha y no entiendo como puedes insinuar algo así…

—Lo sé, lo siento…— sus disculpar sonaron sinceras y Fate se calmó un poco, pero todavía estaba tensa.— Es sólo que me sorprende tu reacción, aceptaste sin dudar y eso es muy admirable, cualquiera hubiese pegado el grito en el cielo y hubiese buscado cualquier motivo para huir de la situación.

Fate negó con la cabeza, entendía el punto de Shamal y sabía que no tenía intenciones de ser maliciosa o generar problemas entre ella y Nanoha, pero aún así, no le gustaba lo que decía, no le gustaba ni un poco.

—¿Realmente no quieres saberlo?— Fate asintió sin duda— ¿Ni siquiera cuando tu hija te pregunte como fueron capaces de tenerla?— inquirió curiosa y Fate suspiró.

—Bueno, la respuesta que le daremos será mejor que decirle que es el clon de su hermana muerta o algo por el estilo— fue el intento de broma de la rubia y no resultó en lo absoluto. Shamal miró al piso avergonzada, por un segundo se había olvidado de toda la historia que había detrás de Fate T. Harlaown.

—Lo siento, Fate-chan…

Fate hizo un gesto con su mano, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.— No hay problema, sólo procura no volver a sacar el tema. Ya sabemos que es mi hija y de Nanoha, no es necesario indagar más en eso.

—Por supuesto y lo siento de nuevo, sé que es tuyo, es sólo que…— exhaló sonoramente.— Creo que me he involucrado demasiado en esta situación, porque…— Fate alzó sus cejas y miró a Shamal con la pregunta escrita en sus orbes carmesíes.

No obstante, ninguna se refirió al tema y el ambiente se estaba volviendo incómodo.

—¿Qué les vas a mandar a mis superiores?— cambió el tema la rubia más joven— ya sabes, para saber que decirles si me contactan.

—Bueno, tienes un grado de anemia y tu _linker core_ está un poco debilitado,— Shamal frunció el ceño al ver los resultado de Fate.— De hecho, sería prudente que no practicaras la magia por al menos tres días, ya exageraré los resultados un poco antes de mandarlos— le sonrió con un dejo de travesura.— Me aseguraré de recomendar un mes de descanso y no sólo dos semanas ¿vale?

—¡Gracias, Shamal!— agradeció Fate mucho más relajada que dos minutos antes.

Se miraron unos segundos y Shamal creyó que Fate intentaría sacarle información sobre su pequeña discusión de antes, pero la Enforcer se colocó la chaqueta y con un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida, se marchó.

* * *

/

De vuelta en los pasillos de la base, Fate se dirigió a la oficina de Hayate otra vez ese día, esta vez le había prometido a Nanoha en el desayuno, que le pediría a su amiga que les diese permiso para ausentarse un par de días y Fate buscaría cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con Nanoha sin que nadie las molestase.

Golpeó la puerta de despacho de Hayate dos veces y un suave pase, le contestó. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y Hayate la miró sorprendida de verla ahí, a su lado estaba Signum quién saludó a Fate con un seco gesto con la cabeza.

—Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede?— el tono de la castaña sonaba un poco preocupado y no alcanzó a camuflarlo con burla como solía hacerlo. Fate se limitó a sonreír y se acercó a sus dos amigas.

—Hey, acabo de hablar con Shamal y me ha dado un mes de descanso— la comandante levantó una ceja, como si no le creyese y Fate rodó los ojos al ver su reacción.— Seguramente te va a enviar el informe a ti también, pero vengo por otra cosa…

—Será mejor que me marche— interrumpió Signum, sin querer estar presente en esas charlas sentimentales que su ama y sus amigas solían tener, sinceramente, no eran lo suyo.

—No, no, no— Hayate le lanzó una mirada a su guardiana que, claramente le ordenaba quedarse.— Estoy segura que Fate-chan apreciara tu compañía cuando vaya a comprar… _eso_.

Fate y Signum intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

—¿Comprar el qué?— cuestionaron al unísono y Hayate puso los ojos en blanco, ¿en serio Fate había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana? ¡Si había sido muy importante!

—El anillo de compromiso para Nanoha-chan, obviamente— respondió la castaña con el mismo tono que usaba cuando mandaba a Vita a comprar los víveres, como si comprar un anillo de compromiso fuese así de mundano. Signum miró a su rival con sorpresa poco camuflada pintada en todo su rostro, la rubia por su parte se había puesto colorada como un tomate.

—¿Te vas a casar?— el tono de incredulidad en la voz de Signum era casi irrisorio. Fate nunca la había visto tan descompuesta como lo estaba en ese momento y casi, casi se largo a reír.

—Eh, bueno…— empezó a balbucear sin saber que responder. La verdad era que, desde que Hayate lo mencionó esa mañana, Fate no lo había querido pensar otra vez.

—¿No eres demasiado joven para ese tipo de compromiso?— volvió a preguntar la dueña de _Laevatein_.— Quiero decir, sé que van a ser madres y es bastante honorable que quieras casarte con la que será la madre de tu hija, pero… ¿no te estarás precipitando?

Hayate puso los ojos en blanco al oír las palabras de su guardiana, ¿realmente había usado la palabra _honorable_? A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Signum, no podía negar que era bastante anticuada en… casi todos los aspectos de la vida.

—¡Por favor, Signum!— regañó Hayate con cariño, esperando que las dudas de la mujer de cabello rosa no se traspasara a Fate.— Todos sabemos que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan terminarán casadas de todas formas, ¿por qué atrasar lo obvio?— La guardiana frunció en entrecejo al oír las palabras de su ama.

—El hecho de que todos esperen algo, no significa que va a suceder ama Hayate,— rebatió Signum sin malicia y se encogió de hombros después de pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué más daba su opinión? Ella sabía poco o nada de relaciones y sinceramente, más allá de Shamal nunca había pensado en otra persona en un aspecto amoroso, así que no era quién para hablar de la situación de Testarossa.

Sin embargo, ni Signum, ni Hayate notaron la cara compungida que tenía Fate.

Fate amaba a Nanoha, de eso no había duda y si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que le gustaría casarse con ella algún día y poder formar una familia ante los ojos de la ley como correspondía, ese era su sueño. Casarse y hacer feliz a Nanoha era lo que quería, pero no estaba tan segura de si lo quería _ahora_, al menos no la parte del matrimonio.

A veces Fate sentía que las cosas avanzaban demasiado rápido y por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerse al día con los sucesos de su vida. Lo único que sabía era que un día había estado viviendo sola con Nanoha, tenían una dinámica agradable como pareja y luego, Vivio llegó a sus vidas sin ningún aviso. Fate la amaba, realmente amaba a su hija, pero no podía negar que su llegada había logrado poner de cabeza sus vidas y no en un mal sentido, pero aun así, había cambiado toda su vida, y la Enforcer adoraba cada segundo que pasó con Vivio en esos momentos.

No obstante, cuando se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su hija, se la habían arrebatado y Nanoha había tenido que luchar con ella para traerla de nuevo a casa, mientras Fate se enfrentaba al causante de todos los problemas de ese entonces.

Cuando ya todo era normal, la vida seguía a este ritmo acelerado al que Fate no se acostumbraba. Tuvo que volver al Asura a realizar misión tras misión, Vivio ingresó a la escuela y Fate no había estado ahí, se había perdido ese y otros eventos en su vida. Después de dos meses había vuelto y Nanoha estaba embarazada y era otro suceso que evidentemente cambiaría todo.

La llegada de su hija cambiaría todo, su vida, la de Nanoha y la de Vivio y nuevamente, había tomado a Fate por sorpresa, aunque esta vez no había forma de culparla.

Y así Fate podía enumerar un montón de cosas que no había alcanzado a apreciar, antes de que hubiesen acabado o cambiado.

No quería que su compromiso con Nanoha fuese así, que durara un par de semanas antes de que ya fuesen un matrimonio, sin que ninguna disfrutase realmente del proceso de cambio. Tampoco quería que sólo por estar embarazada la instructora sintiese la obligación de casarse con ella, Fate quería que fuese algo mutuo, algo que ambas sintiesen que debía pasar.

Sinceramente, Fate no sentía que este fuese el momento correcto, no estaba preparada para tanto cambio. Prefería ajustarse a la nueva vida que estaban teniendo ahora, antes de tener ese otro cambio.

Aunque también debía reconocer que Hayate tenía un punto, un punto muy bueno que le hacía considerar seriamente su _sugerencia_ de casarse con Nanoha. Si no se casaba no había manera de justificar su necesidad de quedarse en Midchilda por todo el tiempo que necesitaba, no la dejarían quedarse porque su novia estaba embarazada. No importaba mientras no hubiesen papeles que lo afirmasen.

No estaba preparada para ese paso, quería casarse, de eso no había duda y quería casarse con Nanoha, pero no en ese momento.

Y también se preguntaba si no era lo mismo, ¿qué diferencia habría de hacerlo ahora o en dos años? Como Hayate decía, es algo que pasaría, algo que Fate haría todo lo posible para que sucediera… pero de alguna manera, para ella si había una diferencia entre hacerlo apresurada por un cambio imprevisto en sus vidas, que porque realmente estaban listas para hacerlo.

Si fuese como dice Hayate, que todos saben que pasará y que no hay ninguna razón para retrasar lo inevitable, Fate y Nanoha se hubiesen casado a los nueve años, pero no lo habían hecho porque no estaban ni remotamente listas para ello (sin mencionar que no tenían la edad legal para hacerlo tampoco, pero era para aclarar un punto). Era lo mismo ahora ¿no? Si no estaba lista para ese paso, no significaba que quería a Nanoha o a Vivio, o al bebé que venía en camino.

Simplemente significaba que no estaba lista para ese paso, Fate no tenía motivos ulteriores para no querer casarse en ese momento.

Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, realmente estaba confundida en cuanto a lo que debía hacer ahora mismo. No tenía ni idea de cual era la decisión correcta y pagaría lo que fuera, para que alguien la orientase un poco en esto.

No podía pedirle consejo a Hayate, ella había dejado claro su punto, tenía que casarse con Nanoha. Tal vez le haría una rápida llamada a su madre o su hermano para pedir consejo, a lo mejor ellos le ayudaban a hacer lo correcto y de paso les daría la noticia de que serían abuela y tío respectivamente otra vez.

—¿Estás bien, Testarossa?— preguntó con sequedad Signum y Fate se sobresaltó al ver que tanto guardiana como ama no le despegaban la vista de encima.

—Por supuesto, ¿terminaron de discutir sobre mi vida amorosa?— sonrió con un rastro de ironía y Hayate soltó una risita incómoda, antes de asentir.— Uh, Hayate, Nanoha me pidió que te dijeras que nos dieras un par de días libres, ya sabes… para asimilar la noticia— la sonrisa de Hayate se torno pícara y sus ojos brillaron.

—Claro, para asimilar la noticia— repitió irónica y Fate tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada.— Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer por ahora, así que pueden tomarse un par de días, pero por favor no abusen de su amorosa comandante, ¿vale?— sin decir palabra Fate aceptó lo ofrecido y la castaña miró a su guardiana que trataba de escabullirse sin ser vista.— Signum, tu cubrirás a Fate-chan y si ves a Vita dile que ella se encargará del papeleo de Nanoha-chan, ¿de acuerdo?

Signum bufó resignada.— Como orden, ama Hayate.

—Ahora váyanse que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, shu, shu— hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviese barriendo algo, mientras volvía a centrarse en sus papeles. A pesar de que la comandante dijese que no había mucho que hacer, sin duda ella parecía tener la misma cantidad de trabajo que siempre.

Fate, ahora en compañía de Signum, caminaba hacía la salida de la base y por todos los años que conocía a la dueña de Laevatein, sabía perfectamente que había algo en su cabeza que la estaba inquietando.

—¿Sucede algo, Signum?— su tono fue vacilante, no porque le tuviese miedo a su rival, si no más bien porque se sentía un poco incómoda entablando conversación sobre sentimientos. Ni ella si Signum eran buenas en eso y esperaba que esa conversación no se volviese torpe como se la estaba imaginando.

—¿De verdad te quieres casar?— había curiosidad en su tono y no reproche como Fate hubiese esperado.

—Me gustaría, sí— admitió sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.— Pero no sé si ahora es el momento adecuado.

Signum pareció meditar su respuesta antes de hablar.— ¿Cómo sabes cuando es el momento adecuado?

—No lo sé, tal vez no es este porque no me siento lista para ese paso— elevó los hombros con una media sonrisa, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su indecisión, pero si estaba ahí debía significar algo.

—Supongo que tienes razón— aceptó la guerrera.— pero ¿y si Takamachi quiere casarse? ¿aceptarías?— planteó la posibilidad Signum y Fate parpadeó varias veces, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Si Nanoha quería casarse y ella no estando preparada, se negaba ¿cómo reaccionaría su novia? Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo.

—No lo sé…— reconocía sintiéndose bastante mal por su respuesta. No sabía que sucedía con ella últimamente, ¿desde cuando era tan indecisa?— ¿Crees que debería discutir esto con Nanoha?

Signum soltó una risa seca.— Obviamente, ¿con quién más?— se mofó antes de detenerse en la puerta, Fate la imitó.— Tienen que tener en cuenta también tu trabajo, la ama Hayate me contó lo de tu renuncia y sinceramente, creo que eso lo debiste discutir con Takamachi también, a fin de cuentas renunciar a tu trabajo es algo que las va afectar a ambas.

—Pero es mi trabajo…— la Enforcer vaciló al ver la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba Signum.

—Bueno, tal vez por eso no estás lista para casarte— le dijo con dureza y Fate retrocedió un poco— todavía piensas como si estuvieses sola, tomas decisiones comos si no tuvieses pareja, ni hijas y no piensas que lo que hagas las va afectar de una manera u otra.

Fate parpadeó varias veces, sin haber considerado esa opción ¿estaba siendo egoísta con lo que estaba haciendo? En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle a Nanoha si estaba de acuerdo con que ella renunciara, sólo tomó la decisión pensando que esa sería la mejor solución.

Pero, al final ¿cómo podría saber ella sola lo que es mejor para su familia, si no lo conversaban antes? Casi se golpeó por no haber pensado en eso antes. La conversación era vital en las relaciones y ella parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Nos vemos, Testarossa— se despidió al ver que la rubia no daba indicios de querer hablar.

—S-sí, nos vemos…— farfulló y sumida en sus pensamientos caminó hasta el estacionamiento.

Signum le había planteado muchas interrogantes y no estaba segura de cómo contestarla.

* * *

/

Nanoha y Vivio estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, viendo televisión y tratando de matar el tiempo hasta que Fate llegase con el prometido pastel de fresa. Ninguna hablaba, ambas estaban mirando fijamente la pantalla, pero si les llegaban a preguntar que estaban viendo, no tendrían idea de que responder.

La verdad era que tanto la madre como la hija estaban esperando a que Fate llamase para decirles que debía abandonar Midchilda para irse a una misión de emergencia. Fate había dicho que se iba a tomar, con suerte, dos semanas libres y no era como si no confiasen en la rubia, pero sabían de sobra y por experiencia que las llamadas a última hora solían sucederle mucho a la Enforcer, por mucho que tuviese o se mereciese los días de descanso, a los altos mandos no parecían importarle si venía saliendo de una misión.

A menudo olvidaban que los Enforcers –Fate en particular– eran humanos, no máquinas con energía y magia inagotable. Pero lo que solían olvidar con más frecuencia era que tenían familias a quién visitar, o que simplemente necesitaban un tiempo fuera del trabajo, que a pesar de que los malos no se tomase vacaciones, tenían un par de otros Enforcers preparados para cubrir el puesto de Fate por un par de días.

Pero no, tenían que llamar a su novia para consultar por cada cosa, por cada paso que daban y no la dejaban descansar como correspondía en ningún momento, siempre decían que lo que necesitaban era mucho más importante que lo que Fate podía estar haciendo. Y Nanoha sabía de primera mano, que Fate era eficiente y eficaz, conocía perfectamente la pulcritud con la cual trabajaba, era admirable y eso no se podía negar.

Sin embargo, Fate no era imprescindible. Habían muchos capaces de trabajar tan bien como ella, pero claro, ninguno tenía la reputación que seguía a Fate desde que tenía nueve años, ella había ayudado en montones de casos peligrosos y había salido airosa de la mayoría de ellos. Era seguro que nadie la podía igual, pero el punto era que no dejaban que nadie la igualara.

Si no le daban la oportunidad a otros, iban a depender siempre de Fate y eso era lo que asustaba más a Nanoha. Ahora que era joven, su novia podía aguantar el ritmo, pero en unos años no sabía si soportaría el mismo ritmo de vida y Nanoha tampoco sabía si ella podía aceptar una vida como la que tenía ahora.

No era una vida mala, pero tampoco era la vida perfecta que siempre se había imaginado junto a su novia. Y si bien Nanoha sabía que la perfección era imposible de alcanzar, ella deseaba tener una vida mejor con Fate. Una vida dónde pudiesen pasar una semana juntas, sin el temor de que la rubia fuese llamada y tuviese que desaparecer por meses.

¿Era egoísta querer más de lo que tenía? ¿Era egoísta pedirle a Fate más de lo que le daba? Tal vez estaba exagerando y estaba siendo demasiado pegajosa con la rubia. Pero ¿era un crimen querer estar con Fate, compartir como una pareja normal?

El problema, se daba cuenta Nanoha, es que nunca habían sido exactamente normales, pero es no significaba que no podía desear algo más de estabilidad, ¿verdad?

Si tan sólo la misma Fate se diese cuenta de que el mundo no se acabaría si no aceptaba una misión. Pero si ellos, los jefes de los jefes, creían que Fate era indispensable, Nanoha suponía que la rubia lo debía creer también, al menos de manera inconsciente porque no se imaginaba que su novia fuese lo suficientemente egocéntrica para pavonearse por ahí, con cada misión nueva que le asignaban.

_Fate-chan no es imprescindible, pero es necesaria Nanoha-chan_. Le había dicho Lindy una vez, cuando había estado enojada y frustrada con Fate, porque no había podido llegar a su fiesta de cumpleaños debido a una nueva pista en el caso que en ese entonces trabajaba.

Era frustrante, pero era la vida que ella había escogido ¿no? Cuando empezó a salir con Fate, cuando finalmente ambas confesaron lo que todo el mundo ya sabía, Nanoha sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Fate trabajaba mucho y con el paso del tiempo, la carga naturalmente aumentaría, era lógico y Nanoha lo aceptó porque estaba enamorada y hubiese dado cualquier cosa para estar con la rubia.

Eso era cuando eran sólo ellas dos. Ahora tenían a Vivio y a un bebé en camino, ya era hora de dejar de pensar en ellas. Ahora eran una familia real, con niños que necesitaban más que comida y un lugar para dormir. Niños que merecían tener un hogar cálido y amoroso, dónde ellos debían ser su prioridad y Nanoha creyó que Fate, de todas las personas lo entendería.

Fate sabía que lo que más necesitaba un niño era el amor maternal, a la familia y el apoyo de los amigos.

Y aún así, pocas cosas habían cambiado desde que Vivio llegó a sus vidas.

Habían muchas cosas que tendrían que cambiar, que debieron cambiar hace mucho tiempo y que no lo habían hecho porque ninguna había sido lo suficientemente valiente, como para iniciar las conversaciones incómodas. Era hora que ella y Fate tuviesen una conversación a corazón abierto para tratar de solucionar todos aquellos problemas que habían dejado de lado, por la poca cantidad de tiempo que tenían para compartir. ¿Qué caso tenía pelear con lo poco que se veían?

Ahora Nanoha ve el error que cometieron. Dejarlo pasar hizo el problema más grande de lo que era, pero confiaba en que podrían arreglarlo, ella estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para que así fuese y esperaba que Fate se sintiese igual, porque de lo contrario de nada serviría toda la charla.

Vivio se removió a su lado y Nanoha le acarició el cabello, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Debieron haber solucionado esto mucho antes de tener la presión de su embarazo encima, debieron hacerlo por el bien de Vivio, porque la niña de ojos bicolor se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado. Además ellas escogieron y decidieron que querían a la niña, aceptando todas las responsabilidades que venían con ella. El que Vivio se quedase en sus vidas, no fue una verdadera sorpresa, como la niña que venía en camino ahora.

Tal vez habían sido demasiado inmaduras para entender lo que implicaba tener un niño en sus vidas, pero ahora que las iban a tener a las dos tendrían que aprender sobre la marcha.

No tenían ninguna otra opción.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y tanto Vivio como su madre, levantaron la cabeza para ver a Fate entrar con dos enormes cajas de tortas. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Vivio y se levantó corriendo hacía su madre.

—¡Fate-mama!— chilló antes de abrazar a Fate, quién a penas podía mantener el equilibrio con las dos cajas en sus manos y Vivio colgando de su cintura.

—Cuidado Vivio,— regañó Nanoha con una sonrisa y se acerco a ambas rubias.— Vas a terminar tirando a Fate-chan al piso y no queremos que los pasteles se estropeen, ¿verdad?— le guiñó un ojo a su hija y se rieron a coro cuando escucharon el resoplido indignado de la Enforcer.

—¡Vivo va ayudar a Fate-mama!— Vivio tomó una de las cajas y con un poco de esfuerzo la llevó a la cocina, dándoles a sus madres un poco de privacidad.

—Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan— recibió Nanoha sonriendo y unió sus labios en un casto beso.— Te demoraste más de lo que esperábamos— hizo un mohín con sus labios. Soltando una sueva risa, Fate le dio un suave picotazo y luego, son su mano libre le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Estoy segura de que querías la llegada de los pasteles—comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona. Nanoha se sonrojó un poco, pero no negó ni afirmó las palabras de su novia, no era como si fuese necesario. Fate sabría si mentía o no de todos modos.

—¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama trajo pastel de fresa!— chilló Vivio desde la cocina y sus madres se apresuraron en llegar a su lado, no queriendo que la niña en un intento de ayudar, utilizase un cuchillo e hiciese un desastre o peor, se lastimase.

—¿Y ese de que es?— inquirió mirando la caja que Fate ponía sobre la mesa.— ¿Vainilla, cacao?— sin darse cuenta, Nanoha se lamió los labios. ¿Había estado así de hambrienta antes? ¡Sí había comido pizza para el desayuno! Si seguía a este ritmo, engordaría más temprano que tarde y eso no sería para nada divertido.

—Uh… no, como ustedes querían fresa, para mi traje uno de chocolate— y fue como si Fate hubiese dicho una palabra mágica, tanto Nanoha como Vivio la miraron con los ojos abiertos y casi babeando, si alguien que no las conociera las viese en esos momentos, no dudarían que esas dos estaban relacionadas de alguna manera.

Obviamente Fate conocía a sus dos chicas, y sabía que preferían el chocolate por sobre cualquier otra cosa, y le pareció extraño que le pidieran un pastel de fresa, pastel que solía ser su elección de postre… desde siempre, sobre todo cuando estaban en el Midori-ya, Fate podía comer sin descanso ahí, porque no habían postres de fresas como los que Momoko Takamachi hacía.

Y la fresa era la debilidad de Fate.

No sabía porque, ni que significaba, si es que significaba algo, pero le encantaba todo lo que tuviese fresa y Nanoha podía dar fe de ello, si su experiencia en la adolescencia le había enseñado algo. Cuando la instructora, en raras ocasiones, usaba brillo labial escogía el de sabor a fresa y era como un imán para la Enforcer, ya que Fate no se despegaba de su lado, la besaba sin descanso y ambas podían afirmar que sus mejores recuerdos de la adolescencia involucraban el famoso brillo.

Y muchas experiencias vergonzosas también, porque Fate no se restringía ni siquiera en lugares público o frente a la familia. Eran esas pocas veces donde Fate actuaba, según Hayate, como una verdadera adolescente y para la ahora comandante era un poco irrisorio que algo tan inocente como las fresas podían sacar el animal dentro de la rubia.

Nanoha no se quejaba, en realidad le encantaba ese lado de Fate porque era algo que nadie se esperaría de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué veían?— preguntó Fate mientras cortaba trozos del pastel de chocolate. Tranquilamente le sirvió a las otras dos trozos considerablemente grandes y espero pacientemente por una respuesta.

—¡No estábamos viendo nada, Fate-mama!— la rubia alzo las cejas, ella hubiese jurado que la televisión estaba encendida.— Esperábamos que llegaras con los pasteles, ¿podemos ver una película ahora? ¡Por favor, por favor!

El entusiasmo de Vivio era contagioso y tanto Fate como Nanoha se encontraban sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sin decir palabra, la familia se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, cada una con un trozo de pastel y después de poner una película de Disney (Hayate se las había regalado a Vivio unos meses atrás y la niña se había enamorado de cada una de ellas), se sentaron en el cómodo sofá.

Nanoha se acurrucó al lado izquierdo de Fate, mientras que Vivio se sentó en sus piernas. Ninguna parecía querer dejar a Fate, temiendo que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento y la rubia hacia todo lo posible por darles una sensación de seguridad, ella no se iba a ir a ninguna parte y si dependía de ella, nunca las volvería a dejar.

A mitad de la película y con el estómago lleno, Vivio se quedó dormida abrazando a su madre, tenía una sonrisa contenida en el rostro y parecía bastante satisfecha en donde se encontraba, Fate no tuvo el corazón para despertarla y simplemente se la acomodó mejor para que la niña no despertase adolorida después.

Nanoha se levantó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fate, antes de acurrucarse más cerca –si era posible- a su lado, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pantalla donde una princesa cantaba una canción.

Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero ninguna tenía ganas de hacerlo en esos momentos. No querían romper ese agradable ambiente familiar que se había formado, no era algo que sucediese a menudo y lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Pero eso noche hablarían, Nanoha no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

* * *

/

**N/A: **Bueno, hola… si es que hay alguien todavía interesado en esto después de cuatro años XD *cofcasicincocof*… ok, ok, no tengo excusas para el retraso, en realidad la tengo pero no vale la pena mencionar nada. Lo importante es que, a pesar de que le dije a varias personas que no volvería por este Fandom, lo hice (¿por qué me bajo el amor con MSLN otra vez? Ni idea, tal vez porque alguien me obligó a ver la película –si recién la he visto XD- y fue inevitable el no recordar porque me gustaba tanto este anime así que ¿lección del día? Nunca digas nunca xD) y pretendo terminar las cosas que empecé.

Decidí partir con este, porque durante todo este tiempo fue el que más me pidieron terminar y bueno, aquí está obviamente no terminado pero en proceso de hacerlo (y no me iré por otros cinco años, lo juro XD).

Aunque debo ser sincera y decir que tuve la tentación de borrarlo y escribirlo todo de nuevo, pero sabiendo que después de todo este tiempo, recibir el primer capítulo con pequeñas escenas añadidas no compensaría la espera y por eso preferí continuarla donde quedó, pero no descarto en modificar los capítulos anteriores.

Y pido disculpas si este capítulo y la forma en que está escrito es diferente a los otros, creo que es evidente que cuando pasa tanto tiempo, las formas de escribir cambian un poco (no sé si para mejor, pero bueh uno hace lo que puede), espero que no sea un gran problema. También se me den haber pasado algunos errores, debo decir que son la 7am y tengo un poco de insomnio por culpa de mis estudios... así que si, estoy un poco cansada para darme cuenta de todos los errores que hay, pero cualquiera que noten háganmelo saber, sobre todo si hay errores de continuidad, porque me leí los capítulos anterior y los apuntes en mi viejo cuaderno (si, soy de las que escribe en papel las ideas generales antes de pasarlas al digital, bueno gracias a eso me acordé a donde iba a llegar con esta historia xD), pero aun así me sentí un poco perdida XD... en fin.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

Así que... gracias a los que sigan leyendo esto y tuvieron la paciencia y se dieron el tiempo de mandarme PM's para hacerme volver.

Saludos.


	6. Parte VI

_Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

/

**Un Pequeño cambio.**

_Parte VI_

/

* * *

Habían tenido un tranquilo día en familia, riendo y jugando como si no tuviesen ninguna otra preocupación más que corretear por toda la casa. Pasar los días así, en tranquilidad y en compañía de sus dos chicas, era algo que Fate había extrañado mucho cuando se encontraba en sus misiones, siempre se preguntaba lo que estarían haciendo, si Vivio había hecho los deberes, si Nanoha le había dado verduras y habían tenido una pequeña riña porque a la pequeña no le gustaban y así podía pasarse horas y horas imaginando como estarían pasando el día a día.

En esos momentos la rubia Enforcer se encontraba en la habitación de Vivio, la niña le había pedido con sus enormes ojitos llenos de esperanza, que le leyese un cuento para dormir y no había podido negarse a su petición, a pesar de que Nanoha le había lanzado una mirada entre enfadada y divertida, lo último por su debilidad para decirle que no a su hija y lo primero porque había dejado en claro que tenía que hablar con Fate y creía que estaba usando a Vivio como una excusa para no hacerlo.

Y lo último no era cierto, al menos no del todo. Fate no estaba usando a Vivio para nada y mucho menos para escapar de una conversación seria que debía tener con su novia. No, nunca haría eso, ella había echado de menos a su hija y los momentos que compartían antes de dormir. El contar cuentos era una tradición para ambas rubias, una que aunque Nanoha intentase simular, no podía. Vivio siempre decía que su voz no tenía la misma magia que la de Fate-mama y Nanoha no podía culparla, ya que a ella también le encantaba escuchar a su novia leer.

Así que por eso Fate había aceptado leerle un cuento a su hija, y pronto se dio cuenta que debido a su ausencia en las últimas semanas, la niña le había pedido más de lo acostumbrado, así que cuando con sus ojos grandes y brillante, Vivio pidió cuatro, Fate se los leyó todos, a pesar de que a principios del tercero la rubia pequeña ya se había a la tierra de los sueños.

Y no estaba evitando la conversación con Nanoha, sólo necesitaba unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar lo que quería decir y como hacerlo para no lastimar a su novia, porque lo último que quería era eso y no sabía tampoco como expresar sus preocupaciones con respecto a la idea de Hayate, porque no sabía exactamente cuales eran.

Suspiró y miró a Vivio dormir placidamente, aunque por momentos, cuando intentaba levantarse, la serenidad de su rostro era reemplazada por unas cejas fruncidas, casi preocupadas y la mano de la niña empezaba a tantear el colchón, hasta que se encontraba con el cuerpo de la rubia y se aferraba a su blusa con fuerza sin querer soltarla.

La expresión de la Enforcer se tornaba triste al verla tan desesperada por aferrarse a ella, le dolía pensar que era su culpa que su hija tuviese ese miedo irracional de que podía despertar al día siguiente y descubrir que su madre se había ido a una larga misión, sin siquiera decir adiós.

Así que se quedó un rato con ella, hasta que sintió el agarre aflojar, miró detenidamente a Vivio que ya se encontraba sumida en un sueño profundo y era evidente que ya no extrañaría su presencia en la cama. Fate se levantó, cuidadosamente reemplazo su cuerpo con una almohada a la cual la niña se aferró inmediatamente. Justo en ese instante Nanoha entró por la puerta en busca de su novia, creyendo que la encontraría durmiendo, más sonrió al ver como besaba la frente de su hija y se disponía salir.

—Nanoha— sonrió la rubia al verla, intentando no verse tan nerviosa como se sentía— ya iba a la sala, Vivio me pidió más cuentos de lo habitual y no he podido negarme— la mujer de cabellos cobrizos se rió en voz baja, sabiendo perfectamente que su novia era incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que su hija pudiese pedir. Era una debilidad que encontraba encantadora y otras veces, como ahora, muy frustrante.

—Creí que te encontraría dormida— admitió la instructora un poco avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que no, venga, vamos antes de que la despertemos— tomó la mano de su novia y en silencio volvieron a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá y se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Nanoha no sabía por donde empezar, sin embargo Fate nerviosa como estaba, empezó con su clásico vómito de palabras.— Renuncié hoy, cuando fui a ver a Hayate, renuncié a mi trabajo de Enforcer.

Nanoha abrió los ojos enormemente y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un:— ¿Qué?

—Sí… renuncié, pero Hayate no lo aceptó y me dijo que buscara otra solución menos… drástica.— Fate sentía como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas con cada palabra que decía, siempre que mentía su rubor la delataba, aunque en estos momentos no estaba mintiendo exactamente, sólo… omitiendo cierta información.

—¿Solución menos drástica?— inquirió Nanoha ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha, mirando con curiosidad a su novia.— ¿Cómo qué?

—Eh… no lo sé— mintió y Nanoha arqueó una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que Fate no le estaba contando todo, pero si no lo hacía era porque seguramente Hayate había dicho algo absurdo o muy vergonzoso para ser repetido, así que lo dejo pasar. Por ahora.

—¿Por qué renunciaste sin siquiera decírmelo?— fue la respuesta que Nanoha quería saber, más que las tonterías que podían salir de la boca de su jefa y amiga.— Es una decisión muy importante, Fate-chan. Sé que es tu trabajo y que la decisiones con respecto a él las tomas tú,— había un atisbo de amargura en el tono de la ojiazul, que para Fate nunca había estado tan marcado como en esos momentos.— Pero renunciar… es algo importante, es algo que nos va afectar a todas por igual… es algo que debimos discutir como familia.

Fate agachó la cabeza avergonzada y suspiró al recordar las palabras de su rival, habían dado justo en el clavo le gustase o no.

— Eso dijo Signum, también— admitió sin levantar la mirada, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo tan egoísta y Nanoha se lo había tenido que aguantar porque ella siempre decía que era su sueño, que vivir en misiones lejos de ellas, su familia, era su sueño ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida?— Y lo siento, la verdad es que fue una reacción visceral, simplemente lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias…

—¿Por qué?— volvió a inquirir la instructora.— Siempre has sido muy racional, sobre todo cuando tienes que tomar decisiones importantes, te tomas tu tiempo Fate-chan, no entiendo que ha cambiado.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior, sabía perfectamente lo que podía demorar en tomar decisiones y todo el proceso que pasaba por su cabeza para llegar a la opción que creía correcta, pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para pensar, ni analizar los pros y los contras de dejar el trabajo.

—Tú y Vivio, eso lo cambia todo— contestó para sorpresa de la instructora— por primera vez he visto lo que mi trabajo les ha hecho y no puedo perdonarme por ello, he sido demasiado egoísta y anoche, cuando Vivio lloró…— hizo una pausa y apretó los puños.— Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Nanoha. No quiero ser la causa de su dolor, ni del tuyo…

—Fate-chan, eso no es cierto— consoló Nanoha mientras le acariciaba el cabello, no le gustaba que Fate se echase toda la culpa de la situación. Ella también tenía cierto grado de culpabilidad, su silencio, el no hacer nada, el fingir que todo estaba bien cuando estaba lejos de estarlo, no intentar arreglar la situación porque prefería disfrutar de los días tranquilos con su novia la hacían igual de culpable.— No es sólo culpa tuya, yo nunca dije nada y ese fue mi mayor error.

Pero estaban a tiempo de solucionarlo, si ambas querían, podrían superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les pusiese por delante, Nanoha lo sabía.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclamó la rubia mirando a su novia.— ¿Cómo ibas a decirme algo, cuando yo te decía que estaba viviendo mi sueño? Nunca te di la oportunidad de decir lo que pensabas, egoístamente creí que estarían bien con mis decisiones, que el que tuviese que abandonar por meses no les afectaría y no fui justa…

—Fate-chan, mírame por favor— pidió con ternura y la Enforcer obedeció con timidez.— Fue culpa de ambas, dejamos que esto se agrandara más de lo debido, así que no te eches toda la culpa.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención hacerme pasar por la víctima para salir indemne de esta conversación— susurró avergonzada. La verdad es que no sabía como justificar sus acciones frente a Nanoha, ¿cómo podría decirle que nunca se dio cuenta de su dolor o el de Vivio? Porque si lo hizo, porque a Fate dejarlas por meses también le dolía, pero entonces, si le dolía tanto como predicaba ¿por qué diablos nunca hizo nada para cambiar? ¿Por qué nunca se negó a una misión?

¿Qué estaba esperando para tomar la decisión de pasar más tiempo con su familia? Fate siempre decía que su trabajo de Enforcer era un sueño hecho realidad, pero si era sincera consigo misma, el sueño que realmente quería vivir era el estar con su familia a diario. Ese era su sueño ahora, y el que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo y el cual nunca había vocalizado.

Y ese había sido su error, el asumir que Nanoha y Vivio sabrían el cambio de sus sueños, que sabrían lo importante que era para ella su familia, su bienestar y felicidad. Pero… si ese era su sueño, ¿por qué no se sentía preparada para el matrimonio? Ese sería el siguiente paso lógico, pero en los miedos de Fate no había nada ni lógico ni racional y tal vez por ello no lo podía explicar.

—Lo sé, Fate-chan, lo sé— Nanoha besó la mejilla de su novia y le abrazó.— Supongo que mi embarazo complica todo…— Fate acarició el vientre aún plano de la pelirroja y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro.

—Tal vez las circunstancias no sean las adecuadas, pero tú teniendo a mi bebé me hace amarte mucho más y no pensé que eso era posible— añadió risueña y le dio un suave beso en los labios a la otra mujer. A pesar de que Fate se sentía un poco más tranquila, su estómago aun se retorcía por culpa de la anticipación, aun faltaba mucho de que hablar y muchas cosas que Nanoha debía decir.

—Te amo— correspondió Nanoha y sonrió con cierta malicia— a pesar de que cuando me entere, quería matarte por hacerme _eso_— se mofó con cariño y la rubia se sonrojó violentamente, logrando que su novia se riese a carcajadas.

—Mou… Nanoha no es gracioso…— después de todo Fate había estado varias veces frente a la ira del Demonio Blanco y estaba demás decir que no era una experiencia que le gustaría volver a repetir. No si podía evitarlo.

— Sin embargo, hay cosas que tienen que cambiar si o sí,— dijo con seriedad y Fate asintió, dispuesta a escuchar y cumplir todo lo que Nanoha quisiese.

—No quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo, Fate-chan— reconoció y ambas se sorprendieron por sus palabras. Era verdad que Nanoha le tenía cierta aversión a las obligaciones de Fate, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle a la rubia que renunciase y echase al olvido todo el trabajo duro de años. Eso sería egoísta de su parte, lo sabía y lo último que quería era que, en el futuro, la rubia la resintiese por haberla orillado a tomar una decisión apresurada.

Fate frunció las cejas, confusa.— ¿Entonces que…?

—Quiero que seas capaz de equilibrar tu vida personal con el trabajo. Renunciar no es solucionar el problema, es evitarlo.— Acarició la mejilla de la rubia y sus ojos azules se tornaron tristes.— Quiero que nosotras seamos tu prioridad, Fate-chan, pero no así. No cuando tienes que abandonar todo. Esa no es la respuesta— dijo lo último con fiereza que no dejaba de asombrar a Fate.

La rubia le miró sin comprender, si renunciar no era la respuesta, ¿cuál era entonces? Porque Fate no sabía que otra solución encontrar, aparte del matrimonio y con ello justificar por medios legales los motivos de su estancia en Midchilda (eso había hecho Chrono cuando Amy había estado esperando a los gemelos, se pidió un permiso de un año y trabajó desde casa en papeleos más que en otra cosa). Sí, podía negarse a algunas misiones menores y dedicarse a las más complejas, pero al final eso sería lo mismo ¿no? Ya que las misiones más complejas requerían tenerla más tiempo lejos de casa.

Sintió como la ira crecía dentro de ella, no estaba enojada con Nanoha, lo estaba con ella misma por ser tan cobarde, tan indecisa y por haber sido tanto tiempo una novia egoísta y una madre ausente. Ahora, lo único que debía hacer era encontrar el valor que en algún momento se le escapó (Fate presume que pudo haber salido pitando entre las bromas sobre trillizas de Nanoha y las lágrimas de Vivio) y pedirle a su novia matrimonio.

Era la solución más fácil, lógica y a la que Fate temía más. Dios, si lo pensaba un poco era casi irrisorio su miedo al compromiso.

Pero… realmente era sólo eso, ¿miedo a comprometerse? Si ese era el caso, no dejaba de ser ridículo para la rubia Enforcer. Era un miedo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; vivía con Nanoha, habían adoptado a una niña juntas, llevaban más de seis años juntas como pareja y otros tantos más como amigas, y ¿ahora ella descubría que le tenía miedo al compromiso?

No se lo tragaba y dudaba que Nanoha lo hiciese. Pero si no era eso, entonces ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—¿Fate-chan?— llamó Nanoha un tanto preocupada, la rubia no había dicho absolutamente nada en cinco minutos.— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh sí, sí…— contestó con la mirada perdida, aún distraída por sus anteriores pensamientos.— No sé que decir, Nanoha… renunciar era lo único que se me ocurrió, no sé que otra cosa puedo hacer— reconoció finalmente y evitó mirar los ojos de su novia, temiendo que ella pudiese ver en los propios las dudas y la (mentira) omisión de información.

Nanoha suspiró y no dijo nada. No sabía que decir, a parte de renunciar a ella tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa, pero por más que quería, no podía aceptar la oferta de Fate. No iba a dejar que la rubia abandonase su preciado trabajo, no cuando Nanoha misma no lo haría aunque Fate se lo pidiese (aunque era evidente que su trabajo no le exigía abandonar a la familia), lo que tenían que hacer era encontrar el punto de equilibrio.

Juntas, como pareja y como familia debían encontrar la respuesta.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo para pensarlo ¿no?— una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no totalmente convencida de que lo harían.— Ya encontraremos la solución perfecta.

Fate asintió indecisa, igual de poco convencida que Nanoha con esas palabras.

—Así que tienes un mes de descanso…— recordó Nanoha, pensativa.— ¿Crees que puedas pasar tiempo con Vivio? Como vas a estar de permiso, dudo que tengas que hacer papeleo, yo por otro lado…— hizo una mueca de disgusto, el único problema que ella tenía con el embarazo era que no podría hacer trabajo de campo y sinceramente, realizar el papeleo era tan emocionante como escuchar a Yuuno hablar de algún libro nuevo que leyó.

Pero Nanoha no se iba a quejar, al menos no mucho, no cuando debía tener en cuenta que era por la seguridad de su hija. De pronto una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios, como si recién hubiese caído en cuenta de que tendría una hija _de_ Fate, con ADN de ambas y todas esas cosas que nunca pensó que tendría.

No es como si Nanoha fuese a hacer una diferencia entre Vivio y la nueva bebé, por supuesto que no, aunque Vivio no fuese de su sangre, era tan de ella como la niña que venía en camino (ver a Precia tratar a Fate como lo hizo, y ver a Lindy criarla como si fuese propia, le enseñó que a veces la sangre no significaba nada), pero por mucho que amaba a la pequeña rubia, siempre le pareció injusto que fuese físicamente más parecida a Fate y no tuviese ni un cabello como el de ella.

Ahora ya no le molesta, pero al principio fue un tanto problemático.

Siempre que andaban juntas, la gente asumía que Fate era la madre por las evidencias obvias, ambas rubias y compartían el color de ojos, aunque fuese uno. Y asumían también, que Nanoha era o bien la niñera o la amiga que cuidaba de la hija de su mejor amiga (cada vez eran menos los que la trataban como la mejor amiga de Fate, teniendo en cuenta que la instructora se había encargado de dejar muy en claro de una manera muy gráfica –para mucha vergüenza de Fate-, que eran más que amigas), aunque a Nanoha solía no importarle lo que decía la gente, cuando no la reconocían como la madre de Vivio, le dolía.

Aunque cuando Fate señaló acertadamente que; Vivio podía parecerse a ella físicamente, pero su actitud era demasiado similar a la de Nanoha, tenían gestos y frases semejantes, incluso se reían igual. Esa observación le tranquilizó bastante, al menos su hija tenía algo de ella, ahora Nanoha esperaba que Vivio no tuviese la costumbre de hacer amigos después de usar un Starlight Breaker, ya que de ser así tendrían algunos serios problemas legales.

—Claro que pasaré tiempo con ella— prometió Fate, era evidente que tendría mucho tiempo libre en este mes y en ¿qué otra cosa lo utilizaría? No tendría trabajo, no papeleo y no tratar con los burócratas. En otras palabras, tendría vacaciones y era la ocasión perfecta para fortalecer su lazo con Nanoha y crear uno con Vivio.— Y contigo también, todo el tiempo que quieras, cuando quieras…— añadió con coquetería antes de besar a su novia, quizá con un poco más de entusiasmo de lo planeado.

Se estaban desviando del tema, aún tenían un montón de otras cosas de que hablar, Nanoha lo sabía, pero no era capaz de dejar de besar a Fate. Pero ¿alguien podía culparla? Su novia se había ido por varias semanas y no habían logrado tener intimidad en mucho tiempo (tal vez no tanto para una persona normal, pero si para ellas), y con todo lo del embarazo y los miedos que florecieron con el, no lo habían conseguido ahora tampoco.

Ese era el momento perfecto para celebrar la noticia de que serían madres otra vez, para volver a conectarse como pareja a ese nivel íntimo que tanto extrañaban, no habría nada ni nadie que las pudiese interrumpir…

—¡Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama!

Hasta que el grito aterrado de Vivio las separó.

Ambas madres intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada, nunca habían escuchado a su hija así, tan desconsolada. Sin pensarlo, corrieron a su cuarto. Esa noche sin duda terminaría de una manera agitada, pero no de la forma en que a ambas mujeres les gustaría.

/

* * *

Shamal había estado tan concentrada en su investigación, qué había olvidado por tercer día consecutivo, ir a cenar con su familia (y de volver a casa en realidad, pero con la frecuencia que el resto se iba a misiones, tuvo suerte de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle). O eso era lo que le dijo a Signum cuando ésta le cuestionó por tercera vez las razones de su ausencia en la mesa familiar. No había querido preocuparla, no cuando sabía que su novia no volvería a estar tranquila y se pasaría yendo a la enfermería para asegurarse de que ella estaba comiendo y cuidándose como correspondía.

Lo haría hasta que ella volviese al ritmo de trabajo normal, y eso sólo sucedería cuando encontrase una respuesta a la causa del embarazo de Nanoha y como se veían las cosas, eso no estaba sucediendo pronto.

Además, si era sincera, no se había dado cuenta del paso de las horas y mucho menos de los días, había estado tan sumida en los datos y análisis frente a ella para notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor (eso no se lo podía decir a Signum, porque su novia la sacaría a rastras de su oficina). Así que cuando Signum apareció en su oficina con los brazos cruzados y una mirada escrutiñadora, había caído en cuenta que no le había avisado a nadie que no aparecería y mucho menos les había contado lo que estaba investigando, aunque esa parte le parecía obvia.

Y si bien, Signum no había dicho nada, Shamal no lo necesitaba para saber lo que pensaba. Podía ver claramente en los ojos de su novia que no estaba contenta con su conducta y como se estaba descuidando.

—No me parece que estés tan concentrada— murmuró después de un largo silencio la guerrera de cabellos rosas, mirando con recelo a su pareja. Como lo esperó, Shamal frunció el ceño, tratando de verse intimidante y enojada, pero lo único que consiguió fue mostrarle a Signum lo cansada que estaba.

—¿Entonces como estoy?— preguntó con ironía poco característica en ella, pero Signum no se dejo amedrentar por su tono. De hecho este sólo logró darle la razón sobre lo que pensaba y no pensaba guardárselo.

—Obsesionada,— contestó con sequedad. La doctora se tensó ante la respuesta, pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena empezar una discusión por trabajo.— La ama Hayate me dijo que no volviste a casa, que te has pasado encerrada aquí…

—Al parecer tú tampoco volviste, así que no veo cual es el problema— se encogió de hombros, tratando de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla frente a ella, sin muchos resultados.

—Fue por trabajo.

—¡Lo mío también es trabajo!— exclamó enfadada y tal vez ofendida.— No estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Signum, estoy trabajando tanto como tú y Vita-chan, no veo cual es el problema— se repitió refunfuñando, y Signum casi sonrió al verla hacer un mohín como si fuese una niña pequeña que acaba de ser regañada.

—La diferencia radica en que yo si dormí mientras me encontraba fuera, ¿puedo decir lo mismo de ti?— el tono triunfal con el que habló la dueña de Laevatein hizo gruñir a la rubia.

—Por supuesto— mintió con descaro, en un vano intento de sacarse a Signum de encima. Necesitaba volver a investigar y por mucho que le encantaba estar en compañía de Signum, en esos momentos sólo estaba entorpeciendo su área de trabajo.

—Claro, por eso tienes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y tu oficina se parece al basurero de una cafetería,— entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiró al ver que Shamal parecía no querer ceder y darse cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso.— Estoy preocupada por ti— admitió finalmente, no sin antes sonrojarse un poco. Aún, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Hayate se convirtió en su ama, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos sin sentir vergüenza, como si estos fuesen algo malo o ridículo.

La mirada enfadada que aun sostenía Shamal, se esfumó rápidamente.

—No es necesario, estoy bien— intentó apaciguar las inquietudes de la guerrera de la espada, aunque fue en vano y lo supo con sólo ver los ojos de su novia. Signum la miraba de pies a cabeza, viendo claramente el estado demacrado y fatigado que la doctora tenía, sin entender las motivaciones detrás de la rubia para castigarse de esa manera con el trabajo.— Necesito encontrar esta respuesta, Signum. Es importante para mi…— _para nosotras_, habría querido decir, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta.

No estaba preparada para soltarle esa información a Signum todavía.

—¿Por qué?— insistió Signum, al borde de perder la paciencia y era raro que lo hiciese con Shamal, generalmente era Vita (y a veces Testarossa) quién lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Además, no entendía porque Shamal no era directa y le respondía con la verdad desde el comienzo. Desde que empezaron esta relación, se habían basado en el cariño y la confianza, como debía ser. Siempre fueron sinceras aunque a veces fuese doloroso, pero gracias a ello había creado un vinculo especial.

¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Por qué Shamal parecía reacia a explicarle lo que la motivaba a investigar, literalmente, hasta el cansancio?

—¿Sabes lo que dirían de mí, de la unidad, si descubro como dos mujeres pueden ser capaces de concebir sin intervenciones externas?— contestó con una pregunta, tratando de desviar a Signum de lo personal a lo laboral, después de todo era una mentira plausible. O eso esperaba.

Al ver que la otra mujer fruncía el ceño, se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente.

—¿Testarossa te está presionando por una respuesta?— inquirió con un dejo de ira en su tono.

Shamal soltó una risa entre sorprendida y divertida con la pregunta de Signum. Su tono sobreprotector logró provocarle una cálida sensación en el estómago, y se permitió disfrutar de aquel calor. Se relajó por unos segundos para responder a esa pregunta, esa acusación más bien, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si se demoraba un segundo más, sabía que Signum asumiría su silencio como una afirmación y no quería que le fuese a dar caza a la pobre Fate.

—Dios, no. A Fate-chan ni siquiera le importa el cómo, sólo está feliz con el embarazo de Nanoha-chan.

—¿Entonces por qué?— volvió a cuestionar.— No me trago que quieras algún tipo de reconocimiento por tu trabajo, nunca lo has querido antes y has hecho descubrimientos sorprendentes.

A veces, Shamal odiaba que Signum la conociese tan bien, así era imposible ocultarle las cosas.

—No… no puedo,— admitió finalmente, avergonzada por su incapacidad de ser sincera con Signum.— Necesito tiempo para… para encontrar una manera de decírtelo.

_Necesito tiempo para saber como decirte que quiero tener una hija contigo, Signum…_

Signum se acercó a la rubia y asintió, en silencio aceptando que Shamal necesitaba tiempo. Eso podía hacerlo, podía esperar todo lo que fuese necesario, habían esperado literalmente siglos para poder estar juntas y confesar lo que sentían, así que esperar un par de semanas para saber lo que afectaba a su novia no le dolería (pero si le preocuparía, siempre lo haría por muy pequeña o insignificante que sea el problema que atormente a la rubia). Lo único que la doctora tenía que hacer era ser sincera y decirle, explicarle porque Signum era densa y pocas veces se daba cuenta de las cosas.

En ese aspecto era demasiado parecida a Testarossa, por mucho que le molestase, era algo innegable.

—Lo siento, Signum— se disculpó.

—No tienes porque, sólo prométeme que te irás a casa conmigo y descansarás— le dio un breve y casto beso en los labios. Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Shamal y con una sonrisa aceptó la mano que Signum le ofrecía.

—Podemos _no_ descansar, ya sabes…— movió las cejas con una sonrisa ladina pintada en sus labios.

Un ligero rubor calentó las mejillas de la guerrera de la espada.— Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…— empezó con un brillo travieso en los ojos que puso a Shamal nerviosa,— tendrás que darte un baño, se nota desde la puerta que no has visto el agua en días— se burló.

La oficina se quedó en silencio, hasta que Shamal procesó lo que Signum había dicho.— ¡Signum!

Entre risas y bromas, salieron de la oficina. Y a pesar de que había esquivado la bala, por así decirlo, Shamal no podía disfrutar al cien por cien la compañía de su novia, no cuando el tema del embarazo rondaba aún por su cabeza.

No cuando deseaba fervientemente estar ella en los zapatos de Nanoha.

Shamal quería tener una hija con su novia, eso estaba claro, ella lo había sabido incluso antes de todo el asunto de Nanoha y Fate, pero con la situación de ambas magas, se había acrecentado su deseo (convirtiéndolo como Signum muy bien lo había señalado, en una obsesión). No entendía como era posible que ella, que tanto lo quería no hubiese obtenido ese _milagro_, pero que Fate y Nanoha, sin siquiera quererlo, sin haberlo anhelado tanto como ella, lo habían logrado.

Sentía que era injusto, que era como si el destino, la vida y los dioses se estuviesen burlando de ella. Mientras le daba a sus cercanos su deseo más anhelado, a ella no le dejaban nada más que la amargura de la envidia y la obsesión de saber el cómo fue posible.

Pero había otro detalle, un problema. Shamal no sabía si el sentimiento y las ansias de tener una niña eran mutuo, nunca lo había hablado con Signum, nunca se había atrevido a sacar el tema, tenía mucho miedo de preguntar y de obtener una negativa, una burla o sólo un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

No, no podía decirle a Signum aún. Sobre todo cuando no había un método claro de concepción y lo único que tenía eran teorías locas y datos fantasiosos sobre rituales que quizá nunca existieron.

Necesitaba investigar más, analizar más datos, entrevistar tanto a Nanoha como a Fate. Tenía que haber algo, debía haber algo, ella sabía que encontraría la explicación si se esforzaba un poco más.

—¿Estás bien?— inquirió Signum, sacando a Shamal de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, por supuesto, sólo estoy cansada— admitió y tomó la mano de la mujer de cabellos rosas.

Por ahora, sólo por ahora, se permitiría descansar y disfrutar de las atenciones de Signum. Ya encontraría una manera de sacar el tema de los niños, y de confesarle a su novia todas sus preocupaciones.

Sí, sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

/

* * *

La mañana en la residencia Takamachi-Harlaown no había empezado mejor de cómo había terminado la jornada el día anterior.

Vivio había estado demasiado asustada para decirles lo que había soñado y les costó hacerle volver a dormir. Fate le había contado una infinidad de cuentos, incluso le había contado los sucesos de algunas de sus misiones para entretenerla y desviar su cabecita de las pesadillas, pero no lo había logrado. Vivio se aferraba a ella con fuerza y no quería soltarla, sea lo que sea que hubiese soñado era evidente que involucraba a la rubia Enforcer.

Al final, terminaron las tres en la pequeña cama, incomodas y apretujadas, cosa que pareció tranquilizar a Vivio un poco, no había manera de que aun durmiendo, no sintiese la presencia de sus madres protegiéndola de todos los monstruos que solían asustarle. Incluso así, sólo pudieron conciliar el sueño alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y el descanso les duró poco, al menos a las madres, cuando Nanoha había despertado tres horas después con náuseas y vómitos.

Fate, sin pensarlo dos veces, le había acompañado al baño intentando no despertar a Vivio. Como buena novia, le sostuvo el cabello mientras Nanoha arrojaba hasta su alma en el inodoro. Era la primera vez que la rubia presenciaba los síntomas del embarazo.

De alguna manera, presenciar esa escena de náuseas matutinas volvían todo muy real y Fate sonrió como si fuese el espectáculo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Como si estuviese viendo fuegos artificiales…

—Mou… Fate-chan, lanzar mis tripas al inodoro no es motivo para sonreír…— lloriqueó Nanoha, cuando mirando por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a divisar la sonrisa de su novia.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que soy testigo de los síntomas del embarazo de Nanoha,— dijo tranquilamente, como si aquella fuese respuesta suficiente o normal, después de todo ¿a quién le pone feliz ver a su pareja enferma casi abrazando el retrete? Fate a veces era un poco extraña y ciertamente apreciaba cosas que otros ni en sueños lo harían.

Nanoha, dispuesta a lanzar un comentario mordaz en contra de la radiante rubia, sufrió otro episodio de náuseas y pronto olvidó porque se había estado comenzando a irritar con su novia.

Dios, estaba contenta de estar embarazada, le encantaba la idea de tener otra niña en sus vidas, pero realmente, realmente odiaba los síntomas del embarazo. Los vómitos, las náuseas matutinas y no tan matutinas, el cansancio extremo, los cambios de humor… Fate estaba sonriendo _ahora_, pero cuando tuviese que soportar todos esos síntomas y más, Nanoha esperaba que la rubia no quisiese salir corriendo a alguna parte lejos de ella.

Y si salía corriendo y Nanoha la encontraba, escondida en alguna parte, tratando de mantenerse lejos de su novia embarazada y hormonal… Fate no sabría que la golpeó, Nanoha podía asegurar eso.

—Eh… ¿Nanoha?— llamó Fate inquieta, pasando saliva y sudando frío. Sentía el aura amenazante que desprendía su novia y se estaba poniendo nerviosa (afortunadamente Raising Heart estaba en la habitación). La reacción de la Enforcer fue automática, y se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. Si lo que le había dicho Hayate, sobre los cambios de humor, era cierto (y por la experiencia que le había visto pasar a Amy, la rubia sabía que era cierto y muy peligrosa si pedía la opinión de Chrono), tendría que tener especial cuidado con tratar a Nanoha, sobre todo por su increíble poder mágico.— No sé que te está pasando por la cabeza, pero ¡recuerda que todavía no he hecho nada!

—¿Y lo harás?— Nanoha le lanzó una mirada furiosa y Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando la instructora? ¿y cómo pretendía que Fate lo supiese si no le había dado ninguna pista? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Nanoha siempre había sido así de aterradora?

—Eh…¿hacer qué?— preguntó tentando a la suerte, aunque presentía que cualquier cosa que dijese sería usado en su contra.—_¡Me siento como_ _una criminal otra vez!._— lloriqueó mentalmente, sin saber que diablos había pasado en tan poco tiempo para poner a Nanoha en ese humor de perros.

Nanoha por respuesta soltó un gruñido animal y murmuró algo muy parecido a _'como si no lo supieras'_.— ¿Nanoha?

—¡Me vas a dejar!— su voz no sonaba enojada, como la Enforcer lo esperaba, no, nada de eso. Esta vez sonaba casi desconsolada y antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo, Nanoha se levantó rápidamente empujando a Fate en el proceso de su escapada y se encerró en su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Fate parpadeó varias veces, antes de levantarse del piso. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Um… ¿Nanoha?— golpeó la puerta suavemente y trató de abrirla, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave. _Genial_. Fate suspiró y volvió a golpear.— Nanoha, ¿puedes abrir por favor?

—¡No!— respondió airada la mujer— Vete, ¡vete ahora que puedes, déjame sola y embarazada!— Fate hizo una mueca de dolor, como si las palabras de la instructora le hubiesen hecho daño físicamente. ¿Ésta era la manera que tenía Nanoha de enrostrarle los problemas que tenían por su trabajo?

—No te voy a dejar sola y embarazada, Nanoha… si abres la puerta, podemos solucionar el problema— intentó racionalizar con la mujer sin tener ningún resultado. Bueno, al menos no uno positivo, porque al oír sus palabras Nanoha empezó a gritarle otra vez.

—¿No? ¡¿No?! ¿Y qué pasará cuando este gorda como una ballena? ¿cuándo deje de ser atractiva? ¿cuándo mis hormonas saquen lo peor de mí?— Fate estuvo a punto de decir que eso último, ya estaba sucediendo (o eso suponía), pero si quería vivir, sabía que debía guardar silencio. Así que se mordió la lengua y esperó.— ¡¿Cuándo el estrés, el cansancio y los cambios de humor me vuelvan loca?! ¿vas a estar conmigo? ¿eh, Fate? ¿segura que no vas a escapar y no volver nunca más?

Bueno, el lado positivo era que no le estaba culpando por su trabajo. Eso era un alivio.

—Eh… ¿tengo que responder?— inquirió después de unos largos y silenciosos segundos. En cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca, se arrepintió.

—¡No te burles de mí!— medio gritó y lloró Nanoha.

—¡Na-Nanoha! No me estoy burlando, pero estás siendo ridícula— Fate esperaba que esto no fuese un intento fallido de tranquilizar a su novia.— Te amo y por nada del mundo te voy abandonar, voy a estar contigo siempre que me necesites y aún si no lo haces, estamos en esto juntas…

_A menos que te manden a otra misión, _una maliciosa voz apareció en la cabeza de la rubia y esta decidió ignorarla.

—Ah, así que ahora soy ridícula— Fate apoyo su frente en la puerta, derrotada. De todo lo que dijo, obviamente Nanoha iba a rescatar lo malo.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir…— gimoteó Fate, pero la instructora no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía.

—¿Ahora insinúas que soy tonta y sorda? ¿así demuestras tu amor, _Fate_?— la aludida se tensó ante el tono glacial de Nanoha, ¿cuándo dijo ella esas cosas? ¡ni siquiera lo había pensado! ¿Acaso las mujeres embarazadas tenían poderes especiales que cambiaban las palabras? Fate tendría que investigar eso.

—Uhm… por supuesto que no, _cariño_— intentó sonar seductora,— tú sabes como demuestro lo mucho que te amo…— ronroneó con ese tono de voz acariciante que sabía le encantaba a Nanoha.

—Oh, así que el sexo es todo para ti— ahí estaba el tono dolido. Fate dejó caer los hombros, por supuesto que no funcionó. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que lo haría?— ¡Y no volverás a tocarme!— ahí estaba el tono enojado.— ¡¿Me oyes?!

_Fuerte y claro, cariño, fuerte y claro…_

—Está bien, no volveré a tocarte…— acordó por la paz.

—¡L-lo sabía!— hipó nuevamente la instructora— Me vas a dejar cuando sea del tamaño de una casa…

—Nanoha, nunca vas a estar del tamaño de una casa…— fue su intento de consuelo.

—¡Y ahora me tratas de tonta!

—P-pero yo no…

—¡Entonces estás de acuerdo que voy a ser como una ballena!— Fate parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de Nanoha. La chica estaba pasando de un tema a otro, con demasiada rapidez y ni hablar de su humor. Ya se estaba mareando.— La gente en la calle me va apuntar cuando me vea; miren, la pobre Nanoha, van a decir. Abandonada por su novia Enforcer súper sexy porque es tonta, loca y del porte de un ballenato. Miren, ahí va Nanoha la ballena, Nanoha la loca sorda, Nanoha la casa andante…

Fate hizo algo que Nanoha no había esperado. Fate se rió. Se reía de ella, la mujer que amaba, la madre de sus hijas, se estaba riendo de su dolor y angustia.

—¡Eres tan cruel, Fate-chan!

—L-lo siento— se atragantó un poco y trato de poner una cara seria, a pesar de que Nanoha no podía verla.— Mira, si me dejas entrar podemos hablar de esto cara a cara y verás que soy sincera cuando digo que no te voy a dejar, ¿si?

—¿De verdad no me vas a dejar?— Fate se animó al reconocer el tono esperanzado de Nanoha, al parecer ahora si estaban llegando a alguna parte.

—Por supuesto que no, Nanoha. Te amo.— La Enforcer escuchó a Nanoha acercarse a la puerta, estaba a segundos de abrir la puerta y de dejarle entrar. Entonces, la instructora habló.

—¿Si me amas por qué sonreías mientras vomitaba?— Fate entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que esa era una pregunta con trampa.— ¿Te gusta verme sufrir?

—¿Qué? _¡No!_— Nanoha se estaba poniendo ridícula, sus preguntas y acusaciones carecían de fundamento, pero eso era algo que Fate no podía decirle. No si quería conservar todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces?— la voz de la mujer de ojos azules sonaba sospechosamente tranquila.

—Ehm… bueno, sonreía porque me hace feliz ver los síntomas, hizo todo más real para mí-

—¿Creías que mentía?— chilló indignada, interrumpiendo la explicación de su novia.

_Mierda_, pensó Fate.

—¡No, Nanoha! Por supuesto que no…— pero la instructora ya no escuchaba razones. Había estado cerca, muy cerca de salir de la zona de peligro.

Y así comenzó el ciclo de nuevo.

La Enforcer inhaló profundamente y se armó de paciencia. La capacidad de Nanoha de torcer sus palabras era casi mágica, si Hayate estuviese ahí, seguramente se reiría de su incapacidad de tratar con su hormonal novia.

Iban a ser unos largos meses, esto era solo el comienzo de lo que se venía y eso que a Nanoha ni siquiera se le notaba el embarazo. Sin embargo, Fate no se desanimó con el panorama que se le venía por delante.

Sólo tendría que esforzarse un poco más para que sus chicas estuviesen felices.

/

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza, se me ocurrió cambiarme de casa en estas fechas y fue un verdadero caos xD.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia, especialmente a _StrongandStrike, bulletproof-force1, Yume, Maca, Showd0wn y Major Mike Powell III_, a pesar de que perdí el contacto con algunos, sé que los saqué de quicio más de una vez en el pasado con mi desgano a escribir y actualizar XD.

Saludos!


End file.
